Al diablo mi navidad
by Kihara CJ
Summary: Si combinas a la loca de tu prima, sus amigas, las tuyas y tu novia, qué obtienes? dolor de cabeza seguro y también felices(?) fiestas! Múltiple Crossover!
1. Día 1

_Bueno, aquí la loca idea que se estaba formando en mi mente y por Navidad! que ya es hoy xD Combinación de varias parejas de mis favoritas NanoFate, ShizNat, Chikane x Himeko, Shizuma x Nagisa, Yumikuri y Negitoro! planeaba que sea un one-shot pero la idea se alargó en mi mente por lo que será o bien two-shot o three-shot ;) el principio aquí, la conti en año nuevo! xD_

_Espero que les guste! :3 Felices fiestas! _

**_Y ahora agrandemos el disclaimer! Ni MSLN, ni Mai-hime, ni KnM, ni Strawberry Panic, ni SnK, ni Vocaloid me pertencen, solo los tomo prestados para mis locos inventos! muahaha_**

* * *

><p><strong>Al diablo mi Navidad<strong>

**Día 1**

* * *

><p>Época de navidad.<p>

O mejor dicho, semana de navidad.

Todo es alegría, felicidad, risas y sonrisas.

Pero sobre todo es tiempo de pasar en familia y amigos.

Hermoso, ¿verdad?

Es de esas épocas en las que los esposos a pesar de todo el cansancio del trabajo llegan con una sonrisa a casa para recibir a su esposa e hijos. Abrazarlos, mimarlos y…darles dulces.

¿Y si no tienes hijos a quien le das esos dulces?

Pues fácil.

Dáselos a tu golosa y adorable novia.

Esa misma que babea las vidrieras de las tiendas de dulces mientras caminas con ella por el centro comercial y tomadas de las manos.

Esa misma que sorprendentemente a pesar de todos los dulces que mete a su organismo preserva una ardiente figura que…

Asdasdasd…

Creo que me desvié mucho del tema.

-"¡Amor, ya llegué!" –Como adoro esta frase, me hace sentir que ya somos una pareja de casados.

-"Bienvenida a casa, Fate-chan" –Asoma su cabellera cobriza por la puerta que da a la cocina mientras me saluda con dulzura tal que me provoca darle un beso.

Y por supuesto que no me contengo. Me acerco con gusto a ella mientras deposito un cariñoso beso en sus labios.

-"Adivina lo que te traigo" –Le guiño el ojo y ella me mira emocionada.

-"No me digas que…" –Sus ojos se iluminan y ya la veo babear al momento que descubrí mi canasta navideña.

Sí, esa que vienen más de treinta variedades de chocolate, diferentes presentaciones, marcas, formas, colores y sabores. Ni que decir de las galletas, los dulces, las gomitas y helados.

¿Piensan que a este paso debería darle un coma diabético?

Bueno, yo también pienso eso.

Aun no sé cómo le hace para comer tanto dulce y no sufrir por eso.

Pero así es ella. Todo un misterio.

-"¡WOOW!" –Grita para abalanzarse a mi cuello. –"¿Ya te dije que te amo?" –Me dice casi ronroneando y yo la miro alzando las cejas.

-"Pues, no…" –Respondí con fingida ofensa y ella me sonrió felinamente.

-"Bueno…ahora no solo te lo diré…te lo demostraré…" –Me ronroneo en el oído y después me lo mordió.

Sabe provocarme…

Parece que yo también tendré mis dulces por navidad… jo~, jo~, jo~

La agarro por la cintura para apegarla más a mí, acerco mis labios a los suyos y al momento de tenerlo a solo milímetros…

El sonido del condenado teléfono de la casa empieza a sonar y Nanoha se aparta de mí para atenderlo.

¿¡Quién es el ente del demonio que osa interrumpir mi Nochebuena!?

¡Que se meta el teléfono por la…!

-"¿Aló?" –Contestó ella y calló para escuchar al otro lado de la línea. –"¡Vaya que sorpresa, Shizuru-san!" – ¡Lo sabía! ¡Debía ser un ente del demonio para interrumpirnos! –"Fate-chan, por dios, es tu prima no pongas esa cara" –Me regañó en susurros mi novia mientras apartaba un poco el teléfono.

-"Pero…" –Y estaba a punto de utilizar mi carita de cachorrito abandonado hasta que me llegó la mirada de advertencia de mi Nanoha.

-"Ni se te ocurra" –Dijo y volvió a pegar el teléfono a su oído mientras yo me cruzaba de brazos y hacia un puchero. –"Perdona, Shizuru-san, ¿qué me decías?" – ¡Me dio la espalda! –"Nyahaha, que cosas dices." -¡Ahora la condenada esa hace reír a mi novia! Fujino hija de… -"¿Enserio? ¡Eso es genial! Se lo diré y descuida que si no quiere igual la llevo" -… ¿Qué?

-"¡Hey!" –Me quejé pero Nanoha alzó la mano en señal de que me callara.

-"Perfecto, ahí nos veremos. Por cierto, saluda a Natsuki-chan de mi parte." –Se despidió y yo la miraba incrédula.

-"Me niego" –A lo que sea, no quiero…

-"Pero si ni siquiera sabes de qué trata, Fate-chan" –Me dice en un puchero y ahora soy yo la que se gira para darle la espalda.

-"Lo que sea que te haya dicho, me niego" –Siempre termino mal cuando me junto con ella.

-"Oh vamos, escúchame, Fate-chan. Shizuru-san nos acaba de invitar a una acampada…"

-"¡Peor! ¡Es una trampa! ¿No lo ves? Quiere llevarnos a la montaña para que nadie pueda escuchar nuestros gritos" –Teatralizo con un movimiento exagerado de manos. –"Ni loca voy a la montaña a solas con la desquiciada de Fujino" –Me niego de nuevo y veo a Nanoha acercarse.

-"Mou~ no me dejas terminar. No estaremos a solas, ella irá con Natsuki-chan, además invitó a sus amigas de universidad…" –Y por segunda vez la interrumpí al momento de poner más cara de terror.

-"¿¡Con la odiosa de Himemiya y la pervertida de Hanazono!?" –Casi que grité y ella me miró mal. –"Amor, debo decirlo, estás haciendo un estupendo trabajo al darme más razones para negarme" –Le digo y ella rueda los ojos.

-"Como te decía… invitó a sus amigas de universidad y a las parejas de estas, también…" –Tercera… creo que la estoy tentando pero esto no me lo creo.

-"Espera, espera. Tiempo fuera, mi bella, ¿Hanazono con pareja? ¡Ja! Y yo en un mundo paralelo soy una maga exhibicionista, loca por el color negro, depresiva y compulsiva por adoptar niños" –Ironizo y ella suelta una pequeña carcajada que oculta bajo su mano.

-"Loca por el color negro ya lo estás" –Me dice burlonamente y agrando mi puchero.

-"¡Ese no es el punto! ¡Aquí lo que es importante es que no me trago el cuento de que Hanazono tenga pareja!"

-"¿Enserio es tan increíble?" –Me dice con inocencia y yo suspiro.

-"Hanazono es capaz de llevarse al pasto cualquier cosa que tenga falda" –Digo seriamente y ella alza una ceja.

-"¿Al pasto?"

-"Larga historia, Nanoha, larga historia…" –La oigo suspirar.

-"¿Ya puedo seguir?" –Me dice en tono cansino, pero me advierte con la mirada que si la interrumpo de nuevo sufriré las consecuencias, y yo asiento a regañadientes. –"Bueno, también invitó a tus amigas de universidad quienes irán con sus respectivas parejas igual. Tiene la idea de pasar tres días y dos noches, podremos preparar parrilladas, hacer fogatas y caminatas. ¡Será grandioso!" –Dejé que termine ya que no quiero matar su emoción, se la ve tan linda con esos ojazos brillando de alegría.

-"Como sea, pero, te lo dije, está loca." –Comenté y ella me miró.

-"¿Por qué lo dices? Es tu prima, Fate-chan, además no veo nada de malo en su idea" –Me dice y yo niego.

-"Está loca, ¿cómo explicas el hecho de que sacó de quien sabe donde el número de mis amigas de universidad?" –Le digo tranquilamente y ella abre la boca para responder, lo piensa un rato y después la cierra. –"Te lo dije." –Sonrío triunfante.

-"Aww, vamos Fate-chan. Nunca he ido a acampar, sería como cumplir uno de mis sueños en Navidad" –Oh no… tiempo de extorsión. ¡Ella sabe que me es difícil decirle no cuando pone esa carita de cordero degollado!

-"Agh, no me la pones fácil ¿no?" –Suspiro y ella se aferra a mi brazo mientras sigue haciendo esa carita. –"Está bien…" –La veo saltar emocionada pero al escucharme hablar se para por un momento. –"Pero que conste que te lo advertí, si pasa algo yo no me haré responsable" –Termino y ella niega con una sonrisa.

-"No seas aguafiestas y solo disfruta. Piensa que esta es una buena manera de pasar Navidad, después de todo mis padres y los tuyos se fueron de viaje." –Agregó esto último aún un poco extrañada. Y algo en mi me hizo pensar algo.

-"Esto me huele a Fujino…" –Susurro para después resignarme. –"¿Cuándo nos vamos?" –Ahora que lo pienso…

-"Mañana en la mañana, así que, Fate-chan, hora de alistar nuestras maletas" –Me sonrió brillantemente pero…pero…

-"¿Y mi postre?" –Lloriqueé…

-"¿Tienes hambre, Fate-chan?" –Me pregunta con fingida inocencia.

-"Oh…muy bien lo sabes…" –Le digo y…

-"Como te decía, tenemos que preparar las maletas así que, Fate-chan, ve al garaje y busca la carpa que nos regaló tu mamá" –Me cambió de tema rápidamente y giró hacia las escaleras que dirigían a nuestra habitación.

Agh…

Mi Nochebuena…

Quiero llorar…

* * *

><p>-"¿Enserio crees que acepte ir? Porque, enserio, no sé qué diablos le hiciste pero te tiene pánico" –Me dijo mi bella lobita y yo solo reí.<p>

-"Ara, ara, Fate-chan solo es una exagerada. Lo único que le he dado a mi bella primita ha sido amor, comprensión y ternura" –Junto mis manos y ladeo mi rostro. Mi Natsuki sigue desconfiada.

-"No me digas. De seguro por eso cuenta las horas por verte mañana" –Dice con sarcasmo mientras hace su pose de chica mala… mmm…esa que tanto me encanta.

-"¿Acaso mi Natsuki me está acusando de ser una mala prima?" –Dramatizo mientras escondo mi rostro entre mis manos.

-"Emm… no…" –Suaviza la pose pero no cede mucho.

-"Hasta dudas en responder… ¡Mi Natsuki ya no me quiere!" –Me tiro al sofá cercano mientras derramo lágrimas falsas.

-"Oe, Shizuru…" –Intenta con voz conciliadora. Pero no me basta.

-"Mi Natsuki piensa lo peor de mí y de seguro se buscará a otra" –Sigo en mi teatro y la veo ceder al fin al poner cara de conflicto.

-"No, Shizuru, ¿Cómo crees? A la única a la que veo es a ti, para mí no hay nadie más" –Se acerca a abrazarme y sonrío triunfante. Sonrisa que no ve ya que sigo con las manos en la cara.

-"¿Enserio?" –Pongo mi mejor cara de cachorrito mientras alzo mi mirada.

-"Muy enserio" –Me asegura y toma mi rostro.

-"¿Me amas?" –Sigo preguntando.

-"S-sí…" –Me confirma avergonzada y yo sonrío.

-"Entonces no tendrás problema en demostrármelo toda esta noche…Nat-su-ki" –Le susurro al oído.

-"Tu almohada se encargará de eso ya que yo dormiré en la otra habitación" –Se separó y me miró con suficiencia. ¿Me va a dejar así?

-"¡Natsuki ikezu!"

-"Shizuru baka" –Sonríe mientras gira hacia las escaleras.

¡Oh dios! ¡Sí me va a dejar así!

* * *

><p>Y ahora me encuentro yo, junto a mi novia, mi loca prima y su novia esperando en la entrada de la casa de esta última a la espera de las personas que faltaban. La verdad aun se me hace raro todo este viaje. ¿Por qué se lo permitieron mis tíos? ¡Deberían pasar con la loca de su hija, no estar de viaje a quien sabe donde!... oh, espera… ahora lo entiendo… ¡Ni siquiera mis tíos la quieren cerca!... ¡Por dios alguien máteme!<p>

-"Fate-chan, deja de hacer esas caras por favor" –Pidió mi cobriza y yo solo asentí bajando la cabeza.

-"Ara, ara, como que ya sabemos quién lleva los pantalones en la relación" –Y ahí va…

-"Fujino" –Digo y ella me mira divertida.

-"¿Sí?"

-"Cállate" –Ruedo los ojos y me apoyo en mi carro.

-"Fu, fu, fu" –Escucho su odiosa risita de niña mimada y contengo un gruñido…en vano ya que lo solté al momento de ver que se acercaban dos autos más.

Y de ellos bajaban los dos demonios que faltaban en mi infierno. Primero del auto azul rey, bajaba como toda una princesa, como no, nada más ni nada menos que Chikane Himemiya, famosa y exitosa empresaria en el ámbito de la música. La vi dirigirse al lado del copiloto y abrir galantemente la puerta… oh vaya…eso es nuevo. También la vi sonreír y ayudar a bajar a una tímida rubia de ojos amatistas.

Pobre chica.

Del segundo auto bajaba como diva de revista la socia de Himemiya, Shizuma Hanazono. Movía su largo cabello plateado como si fuese propaganda de shampoo y caminaba como una de esas modelos que se mueren de hambre.  
>Segunda sorpresa del día. Verla imitar la acción de Himemiya al dirigirse a la puerta del co-piloto, abrirla y ofrecer galantemente su mano a una pelirroja de ojos rubí.<p>

Oh dios mío…

Así que esa era su víctima.

Si la rubia de Himemiya ya era una pobre chica, la pelirroja que tengo en frente me da tanta pena hasta el punto de querer llorar por ella.

-"Y llegó por quién lloraban" –Abrió la boca Shizuma con una de esas sonrisas de casanova típica de ella. –"Oh pero mira ¡Cuánto tiempo mi querida Fate-chan!" –Me miró y maldije por lo bajo mientras se acercaba para darme un abrazo.

-"Ni te atrevas a tocarme Hanazono" –Le advierto y ella sigue sonriendo con perversa diversión.

-"Fate-chan, sé más amable con la amiga de tu prima." –Me regañó por segunda vez mi bella novia y odié más a la plateada por esto.

-"Pero que tenemos aquí, ¿cuál es tu nombre lindura?" –Se acercó con coquetería a mi novia y…

¡Al diablo!

-"Ni te atrevas a ponerle una mano encima que me encargo bien de cortártela" –Advertí y ella rió.

-"No te pongas celosa mi querida Fate-chan, mira que eres parte de mis mejores recuerdos" - ¡Me guiñó un ojo la descarada!

-"¿Se puede saber de que están hablando, sin mí?" –Entró la peli-azul y me tragué otro gruñido.

-"De nuestras mejores épocas con Fate-chan, de seguro te acuerdas, ¿verdad, Chikane?" –La codeó y ella sonrió con diversión.

-"Perfectamente"

-"Bueno, que para eso habrá tiempo en donde acampemos" –Se metió mi prima y casi se lo agradezco ya que Nanoha me martilleaba con la mirada por explicaciones –"De recordar y quién sabe, hasta revivirlos, así que no desesperen" –Casi… ahora digo… ¡Vete a la m... Fujino!

-"Bien, ¿y quiénes son estas hermosas señoritas?" –Dijo Shizuma, mirando a la novia de mi prima, a MI novia y a la de Himemiya.

-"Para eso tendrás que esperar hasta que estemos completas" –Y como quienes las llamaban aparecieron mis ex compañeras. Una en un elegante auto negro estilo deportivo y la otra en una Ducati ploma. A mi lado vi casi babear a la novia de mi prima y contuve mi risa ante la cara de irritación de la misma.

Una vez aparcaron cerca, la primera en bajar fue la de la moto y la cual identifiqué rápidamente. Era la boba de Ymir, en su intento de bajar como chica ruda, a su lado bajaba su novia a quien también conozco, su nombre es Christa Renz y no tengo ni la más mínima idea de qué le vio al titán de mal humor que era Ymir. Ya sé, es mi amiga y aun así habló de esta manera de ella pero ¡Hey! No se confundan, si la aprecio, pero la sinceridad ante todo.

-"Perdonen la tardanza" –Habló la pequeña rubia con un sonrojo en sus mejillas y en ese momento juro que todas pensamos lo mismo. Porque también lo dijimos.

-"Ahh… tan linda" –Soltamos al unísono Fujino, Hanazono, Himemiya y yo.

Nanoha a mi lado me codeó con fuerza casi rompiéndome la costilla. Vi a la rubia novia de Himemiya mirarla con un puchero, por demás adorable pero no me atreví a decir nada por el bien de mis costillas. La acompañante de Hanazono tampoco se quedó atrás ya que la vi fruncir el ceño y tomarla del brazo posesivamente. Ni que decir de la novia de mi prima, parecía que quería morder a quién se le cruzara.

-"Bueno, me harían un gran favor al cerrar sus bocotas y dejar de babear" –Saltó amenazante la pecosa y la abrazó por la espalda recargando su barbilla en la cabeza de la pequeña rubia. –"Esta enana es mía ¿entendieron?"

-"¡Ymir!" –Oh, parece que no le gusta que la llamen así y… ¡Ow! Ese cabezazo directo a la barbilla lo demuestra.

-"¡Auch, Christa!" –Iba a decir más pero una voz la interrumpió.

-"Parece que se han olvidado de nosotras, corazón" –Regresé a ver y por primera vez en el día me alegré de ver a alguien.

-"¡Luka!" –Me abalancé a darle un abrazo que ella correspondió enseguida.

-"Espera, ¿Luka? ¿Megurine Luka?" –Se escuchó la voz incrédula de mi novia y ahí recordé un pequeñísimo detalle. –"Mou~ Fate-chan, no me contaste nunca que eras amiga de mi idol favorita" - ¿Ups?

-"Y vaya, parece que el trabajo nos persigue" –Escuché hablar a Miku y la miré mientras esta sonreía un poco nerviosa a las amigas de mi prima…

Oh…

-"¿Cómo les va jefecitas?" –Saludó mi amiga y ambas sonrieron.

-"El mundo es pequeño" –Dijeron ambas y las cantantes asintieron.

Pero me extrañé de algo, mi novia seguía callada. Pensé que estaría gritándome por no haberle dicho de Luka por eso me giro preocupada por ella para encontrarla boquiabierta mirando a Miku. Luego giró mecánicamente su cuello hacia mí y habló.

-"Ha-Hatsune Miku… ¿también?" –Solo asentí para después ponerme a su lado rápidamente al ver cómo le fallaban las piernas.

-"Me parece que es el momento de las presentaciones" –Interrumpió Shizuru con una gran sonrisa. –"Todas seremos compañeras y amigas en este viaje, así que, llévense bien" –Pidió… ¿U ordenó?... la de ojos carmesí casi idénticos a los míos. –"Yo empiezo. Mi nombre es Fujino Shizuru, prima de mi Fate-chan, es un gusto conocerlas" –Se reverenció como princesa la condenada y después me miró.

-"Fate Testarossa Harlaown, es un gusto…con la mayoría" –Dije para mirar con advertencia al par empresarial.

-"Yo sé que aún nos amas, Fate-chan" –Se rió en mi cara y después miró a las demás. –"Hanazono Shizuma, a su servicio" –Dijo para guiñar un ojo a todas. Vi a su acompañante con pena. En verdad la considero, nos fácil tener a lado a tan insoportable persona, además… ya debe picar tanto pasto…

-"Ymir" –Dijo la pecosa y Luka y yo suspiramos con frustración. ¿Es que acaso nunca nos va a decir su condenado apellido? –"Y si quieren saber mi apellido les digo desde ahora que no les interesa" –Sonrió sarcásticamente y hasta ahora me pregunto, ¿Cómo es que llegamos a ser amigas?

-"Himemiya Chikane, espero que la pasemos bien" –Fue turno de la peli-azul que con su sonrisa de comercial logró deslumbrar a su novia… sí, hasta ahí nomás fue su alcance.

-"Megurine Luka, un gusto con todas" –Sonrió y cedió la palabra a su novia quien sonrió aun más brillantemente.

-"Hatsune Miku, espero que todas seamos amigas" –Aww tan linda la muchacha.

-"Kurusugawa Himeko" –Sonrió tímida y de nuevo casi suelto un 'aww'

-"Christa Renz" –Sonrió con dulzura la pequeña.

Ya enserio, ¿qué hacen tremendas cositas tiernas a lado de esos demonios?

- "Aoi Nagisa, también espero que podamos ser todas amigas" –Dijo energética. Pobre… enserio, ya no podré pensar de otra manera.

-"Takamachi Nanoha, un verdadero placer con todas" –Saludó como fijaban sus costumbres y con una matadora sonrisa que me derritió por completo.

-"Pásale una cubeta a tu prima, Shizuru" –Grrr Himemiya…

-"Ya llevo unas cuantas para el viaje" –Le respondió y… que ni piense que la dejaré subir a mi auto.

-"Oh claro, amor, comprensión y ternura, ¿verdad?" –Dijo la peli-cobalto y mi prima sonrió nerviosa. –"Kuga Natsuki" –se presentó seria y me cayó bien enseguida. La loca de mi prima ya necesitaba que alguien la ponga en su lugar y ella parece buena opción.

-"Perfecto, ahora que ya nos conocemos asignemos los autos" –Dijo Fujino e Ymir enseguida habló.

-"Las seguiré en moto, no hay discusión" –Cortante como siempre.

-"¿Puedo ir contigo?" –Preguntó con ilusión mal disimulada la pareja de mi prima. Ymir alzó una ceja y miró a Christa que hasta parecía aliviada.

-"Por mí no hay problema" –Dijo la rubia e Ymir rodó los ojos.

-"Como sea" –Las demás solo mirábamos con una gotita en la sien.

-"Muy bien, como decía. Para asignar los autos que quedan decidí hacerlo así…" –Minuto de suspenso y…

-"¡Al diablo, Fujino! Habla de una maldita vez" –Exploté.

-"¡Fate-chan, esa boca!" –Me regañó por tercera vez Nanoha y yo bajé la mirada.

-"Perdón, amor"

-"De hecho, iba a asignar los autos por pasivas y activas" - ¿Qué carajos? –"E iba a ponerte en el de las activas pero ahora estoy dudando"

-"Dime que estás bromeando…" –Digo cansada y ni siquiera empieza el viaje.

-"Por supuesto…que no, pero no me dejas opción. Fate-chan, tu irás con Nanoha-chan, Nagisa-chan, Christa-chan y Miku-chan. ¿Ves? Casi que si se cumple lo del auto de puras pasivas, la única que se salva es Nanoha-chan" –Bromea y me aguanto las ganas de aventarle un zapato en la cara, veo a las que serán mis compañeras de viaje y están sonriendo un poco sonrojadas.

-"¡Ja!" –Escucho la carcajada corta de Ymir y la regreso a ver con la mejor de mis miradas.

-"En mi auto irán Shizuma, Chikane, Himeko-chan, Luka-han y yo" –Sonríe y ahora siento pena por Kurusugawa-san.

Oh cierto… Y Luka…pobre Luka.

-"Muy bien. ¿Vamos?" –Invito abriendo la puerta de mi auto y todas entran gustosas.

Tomo a Nanoha de la mano y la guío hasta su puerta. Le tomo una mejilla y la beso tiernamente antes de dejar que se siente. Rodeo el auto y por alguna razón me giro al auto de mi prima y encuentro a Shizuma y Chikane haciendo besos exagerados al aire mientras dicen no sé cuántas idioteces ya que veo reír a mi prima, a la novia de Chikane y a Luka…traidora. Eso hasta que veo como la mirada de Shizuru se ensombrece al ver a Kuga-san subirse más que emocionada a la moto de Ymir quien solo conserva su cara de "Me fastidian todo y todos"

Subo a mi auto, lo enciendo y pito indicando que estaba lista y así comienza el ameno viaje…

O eso pensé hasta que.

-"¿Y si ponemos música?" –Propuso Aoi-san y tres minutos después tenía a tres intentos de cantantes más una cantante disfrutando las letras de Thalía.

Madre mía…

¿¡Por qué no me fui de viaje con usted!?

-"¡Y como dice!" –Grita mi novia.

-"¿A quién le importa lo que yo haga? ¿A quién le importa lo que yo diga? ¡Yo soy así! Así seguiré, nunca cambiaré" –Coreaban las demás cambiando el "e" alargado por un "yey yey yey" que casi me arranca una carcajada…si no fuera porque me quería explotar la cabeza.

¿No puede ser peor verdad?

* * *

><p>Carajo…<p>

Sí puede ser peor.

¡Eso! Cachetéame ley de Murphy.

Por tu culpa estoy aquí, varada en medio de la nada, con tres friolentas pasivas y mi novia a punto de impacientarse. Cambiando, o intentando cambiar, la llanta ponchada de mi auto.

-"¿Ya la cambiaste, Fate-chan?" –Pregunta otra vez y contengo mis ganas de darme contra el asfalto.

-"No, Nanoha. ¡No es tan fácil!"

-"¡Es una simple llanta, mujer!"

-"¡Si es así, ven cámbiala tú!" –Digo y la veo acercarse furiosa.

-"¡Hasta que al fin lo dices!" –Me dice y en menos de dos minutos, con varios movimientos rápidos y precisos, la llanta estaba cambiada. –"Listo, vámonos"

-"Rayos… esa loca tenía razón" –Lloriqueé por un momento.

-"¡Fate, vámonos!" –Ordena mi novia.

-"¡Yes, sir!"

* * *

><p>-"JAJAJAJA a ver si entiendo, ¿se demoraron tanto sólo porque no podías cambiar la llanta?" –Exclamó la peli-plateada mientras se partía de risa, a su lado la de ojos zafiro intentaba contener la risa, pero no era así con Ymir, Kuga-san y Luka. Shizuru no podía decir nada ya que ella menos podía, ni que decir de Christa, Miku, Aoi-san y Kurusugawa-san que en su lugar me veían con… ¿pena?<p>

-"Agh, ¿cuántas veces más vas a repetirlo?" –Dije con fastidio.

-"Hasta que me canse, ¿Y? ¿Al final si pudiste?" –Preguntó y solo bajé la cabeza.

-"No, yo tuve que cambiarla" –Dijo mi novia con tranquilidad mientras se sentaba a un lado mío.

Hubo silencio por un buen rato y…

-"JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA" –estallaron de nuevo en mi cara.

¡Hasta la insensible de Ymir se estaba partiendo de risa!

Aww…

-"Ya, ya, tranquilas todas que después llora Fate-chan" –Dijo Himemiya.

-"Vamos, Fate-chan, a la próxima te dejaré intentarlo más ¿de acuerdo?" –Remató Nanoha… a la…

-"¡Nanoha!" –Exclamé con un puchero.

-"Si quieres también te enseño" –Añadió y las risas volvieron con más fuerza logrando que arda mi rostro.

-"¿Querrían dejar a mi prima en paz?" –Dijo sorprendentemente Shizuru mientras se paraba a lado mío. –"¿No ven que está a punto de llorar? Y si se va, ¿a quién molestamos?" –Maldita…

-"Shizuru" –Llamé su atención. –"Jódete" –Dije al momento en que me miró con una sonrisa.

-"Yo también te quiero, Fate-chan" –Y un carajo me quieres… -"A lo que venía era para proponer una caminata por la montaña, pregunté a un guía y nos dijo que si tomábamos cierta ruta podríamos llegar a una bella laguna con cascada, ¿se animan?"

-"Perfecto, ¿hay un barranco?" –Pregunté y Shizuru me miró con una ceja alzada.

-"¿Para qué quieres saber eso?"

-"Digo… por si acaso…" –Miré al par de amigas de mi prima y estas se hicieron las desentendidas.

-"No, no hay, yo también pregunté por eso" –Dijo en tono sombrío mientras miraba a Kuga-san hablar (sorprendentemente) animada con Ymir. Hasta Christa estaba haciendo un puchero ya que la gigantona de mi amiga no le hacía mucho caso.

-"Muy bien ¿qué esperamos?" –Animó Nanoha y todas asintieron en acuerdo.

* * *

><p>Maldito sol…<p>

Malditos moscos…

Malditas ramas…

Maldito lodo…

Agh…

-"¿Cuánto falta?" –Se escuchó la voz cansada de Kurusugawa-san.

-"Poco, mi amor" –Le respondió Chikane.

-"¿Enserio?" –Dudó Aoi-san.

-"Tan poco como tus descansos por las noches, my love" –Oh carajo… no escuché nada… no escuché nada…

-"¡Shizuma!" –Gritó más que avergonzada la pelirroja y la plateada solo rió.

-"Ya escucho la cascada" –Dijo Luka y todo el grupo suspiró.

¡Al fin!

Llegamos y nos encontramos con una gran cascada que llenaba un lago cristalino.

En verdad era hermoso. Con el calor que traíamos nadie lo pensó dos veces antes de cambiarse y lanzarse al agua para refrescarse. Y por un momento me alegré de estar ahí.

Por un momento…

-"¡Oh mi dios! ¡Fate-chan tienes una sanguijuela en la espalda!" –Gritó Chikane.

-"¡Kyaa! ¡Quítamela, quítamela!" –Iugh…iugh…iugh

-"¡Pero qué nena!" –Rió Ymir y las demás le siguieron.

-"La verdad, era una broma" –Me dijo conteniendo la risa la peli-rosa.

-"¡Agh!" –Bufé y salí del agua. Nanoha me siguió enseguida y cuando me alcanzó me abrazó por la espalda.

-"Ahora medio entiendo todo" –Me dijo con culpa y yo la miré para después negar y suspirar.

-"Tranquila. Lo que importa es que lo disfrutes, después de todo es tu regalo de Navidad" –Acaricié su mejilla. –"Si tú eres feliz, yo también lo soy. Además estoy contigo" –Me mira con pena pero también leo el cariño en sus ojos lavanda.

-"Fate-chan…" –Me susurra.

-"Nanoha" –Y el mundo desaparece al momento en que juntamos nuestros labios.

Cuando estoy con ella no me interesan los demás. Me vale poco si me esperan tres demonios afuera, ya que, está más que claro que Ymir también cuenta. Pero por momentos así con Nanoha es que estoy dispuesta a pasar por todo.

Siento como posa sus brazos en mi cuello y enreda sus dedos en mi cabello. Le encanta hacerlo. Yo, en cambio, paseo mis manos por su cintura mientras exploro sus labios y los reclamo como míos.

Al carajo con las demás, es mi momento de felicidad con ella.

* * *

><p>-"¿Te diviertes, Ymir?" –Pregunté un poco seria después de ver a Fate salir furiosa de la laguna.<p>

Se supone que somos sus amigas.

No deberíamos reírnos TANTO. Teníamos que estar más de su parte…aunque sea inevitable el querer molestarla.

-"Por supuesto, ¿por qué no debería?" –Pero aquí recuerdo que Ymir es Ymir y se me pasan las ganas de sermonearle.

-"Tan malota como siempre" –Digo y ella me mira con la ceja alzada en sarcasmo.

-"Y tú, como siempre, toda una santurrona" –Sonríe arrogante y yo también sonrío.

-"Pero no eres la única, aquí hasta mis jefas se divierten ¿no?" –Recuerdo que por coincidencias del destino la prima de mi amiga es amiga de mis jefas y estas están conmigo en un viaje de vacaciones. Oh vaya… por lo menos estoy descubriendo el "lado oscuro" de mis jefas.

-"Y aun no has visto nada, querida" –Me dice mi jefa número uno con su inseparable tono de coquetería.

-"En realidad que me causa curiosidad todo esto. Hasta pareciera que es destino el conocernos todas" –Habló con cierto toque de… ¿cómo definirlo?... ¿nostalgia senil? Mi segunda jefa con sus ocurrencias sobre el destino.

-"Oh claro, el destino es tan poderoso" –Casi imité el sarcasmo de Ymir y esta sonrió en burla como diciéndome "no llegas a mi altura"

-"Buen intento, atunera" –Ríe sin gracia y se zambulle en el agua siendo seguida por las demás.

Ya cansada me acerco a mi coletitas, la miro con ternura y ella me mira también. Quién diría, de rivales a amantes, ¡ja! Destino…

-"¿Y tú, mi pequeña diva, te diviertes?" –Le pregunto mientras me siento a su lado.

-"Como nunca" –Sonríe con entusiasmo y recarga su cabeza en mi hombro. –"Mucho más porque estoy contigo y pude conocer gente muy interesante… como tus jefas…" –Dijo mirando como una peli-plateada fanfarroneaba mientras sostenía una soga en sus manos la cual estaba atada a una rama en lo alto de un árbol. La vi tomar impulso y al momento de columpiarse soltó un grito a lo Tarzán, lo que nadie previno es que la soga se rompiera y mi jefa cayera de cara al agua. Arriba, donde Shizuma había tomado impulso yacía una Chikane muerta de risa y agarrándose el estómago, a su lado Himeko no sabía si reír o preocuparse, por supuesto Nagisa era otra cosa ya que la preocupación por su novia resaltaba en cada poro de su piel, hasta parecía dispuesta a lanzarse de una clavado al agua por salvarla.

Claro, no fue necesario ya que después de un momento esta, sola, salió del agua con la cara supremamente roja y los ojos llorosos.

-"¡Nagisaaa! Me duele…" –Gritó aniñadamente mientras la pelirroja salía disparada a su lado.

-"¿¡Ahora quien es la nena!?" –De pronto escuché la voz de Fate y efectivamente era ella quien tenía una sonrisa de crueldad en su rostro mientras yacía tomada de la mano de Nanoha.

-"¡Cállate!" –Lloró mi jefa mientras Nagisa acariciaba su rostro con extrema dulzura, contuve la risa.

-"Y sólo una Hanazono sabe el bello arte de caer de cara al agua" –Molestó mi segunda jefa y Himeko tapó su boca para no dejar que la risa escapara.

Yo sin embargo no me contuve y Miku tampoco. La regresé a mirar y ella se estaba secando las lágrimas por la risa.

-"Demasiado interesantes ¿verdad?" –Alcé mi ceja y ella rió más.

-"Absolutamente, Luka-chan"

-"Oigan, ¿no faltan aquí dos personas más?" –Habló con timidez Christa y todas la regresamos a ver.

-"Es cierto, falta la loca de-"

-"¡FUJINOO, CON UN DEMONIO SUÉLTAME!" –Interrumpió un grito de alguien muy familiar.

-"¡Pero me lo debes! ¡Anoche hasta te fuiste a dormir a otro cuarto! ¡Natsuki ikezu!" –Seguido de otro grito familiar.

-"Asquito…" –Escuché a Fate y añadió. –"Te lo dije, está loca" –A pesar de que se lo dijo a Nanoha yo también asentí, así como Miku, mis jefas e Ymir. Las demás solo seguían sonrojadas sin saber que decir.

* * *

><p>Camino de regreso al campamento que armamos para estos tres días. Como nos hicimos un poco tarde, por esperar a que la loca de mi prima aparezca de nuevo, caminamos a paso apresurado, ya está oscureciendo y no quiero saber cómo se ve un bosque por las noches. Con estar en compañía de ese trío, perdón, cuarteto de demonios ya es suficiente miedo.<p>

Veo a Shizuma detenerse y mirar a lo lejos entre los árboles del costado de la ruta con mucha atención, después mira a Chikane y esta asiente seriamente… esto no me gusta para nada pues ellas, Kuga-san, Ymir y yo nos hemos quedado un poco rezagadas, si ven problemas a lo lejos la tendríamos difícil al momento de pedir ayuda.

Me acerqué a donde se encontraban ambas y miré para donde estas lo hacían y vi… solo más árboles.

-"¿Pasa algo?" –Dije y ellas se miraron entre sí.

-"Bueno…" –Comenzó Shizuma y posó su mano en mi hombro.

-"La verdad es que…" –Acompañó Chikane también posando su mano en mi hombro y me entró un mal presentimiento. –"¡Cuidado!" –Gritó para ambas empujarme hacia adelante en este pequeño desnivel.

Con lo que no contaron es que mi pie se haya posado muy al borde y que este cediera ante mi peso desequilibrándome y tomándolas a ellas desprevenidas.

Las tres empezamos a caer y empecé a verlo todo en cámara lenta. Como Ymir ensanchaba los ojos mientras estiraba su brazo intentando agarrar el brazo de Shizuma ya que estaba cerca y Kuga-san intentando lo mismo con Chikane pero el peso de las tres las arrastró a ellas también logrando que rodáramos colina abajo, porque, por supuesto no era un simple desnivel, era toda una cuesta abajo.

Después de un buen rato de sentir los azotes de las ramas y arbustos, paramos y… ¡Cómo duele!

-"¡Oh perfecto, tenía que ocurrírseles empezar a joder la existencia justo a lado de una pendiente y casi de noche!" –Grité y ellas me miraron.

-"Corrección, ya es de noche" –Dijo Chikane y hasta Shizuma la regresó a ver con cara de "Cállate, eso no ayuda"

-"¿Dónde se supone que estamos?" –Habló Kuga-san e Ymir miró a los alrededores.

-"Ni la más mínima idea, está todo oscuro" –Respondió.

-"Tenemos que intentar llegar de nuevo a la ruta" –Propuse levantándome con dolor y entonces escuché…

-"Kyaa" –Oh…

-"Vaya… ¿acaso acabo de escuchar un 'kyaa' tan fresa de parte de Hanazono Shizuma?" –Me burlé para girarme a verla y la encontré en el suelo agarrándose el tobillo.

-"Cállate darketa, esto es malo, al parecer me doble el tobillo" –Dijo con dolor y cierto miedo.

-"Mmm… ¿Quién más está a favor de la idea de dejarla aquí y nosotras irnos?" –Alzó la mano Chikane y las demás también íbamos hacerlo pero…

-"¡Ni se les ocurra desgraciadas, que sin mí no viven!" –La miramos un momento para después girarnos todas y empezar a caminar. –"¡Esperen, esperen! No hablan enserio ¿verdad?... ¡Oh vamos! ¡Soy muy joven, sexy y ricachona para morir!" –Empezó a lloriquear. Y nosotras seguíamos caminando aunque era a paso muy lento. –"¡Mamiii!" –Al fin se escuchó ese grito y nos detuvimos para reír a carcajadas. –"¡Malditas hijas de…!" –Pero un sonido entre los árboles la hizo parar.

-"¿Qué diablos fue eso?" –Pregunté al aire ya que las demás también estaban concentradas tratando de escuchar más.

-"Creo que ha sido la imaginación…" –Dijo Kuga-san pero de nuevo se escuchó el ruido y todas nos pegamos a Shizuma.

-"Pues no creo que seamos cinco locas, ¿verdad?" –Soltó con ironía típica que no suelta ni para estas situaciones.

Y de nuevo se escuchó el ruido pero más cerca.

-"Oh carajo, ¡lo que sea que seas déjanos en paz, pero si quieres llévate a la lisiada!" –Señaló Chikane.

-"¡Hey!" –Se quejó y de nuevo sonó lo que carajo sea que esté sonando.

-"¡Vamos a morir!" –Grité y todas se me abrazaron en ese momento. –"¡Vamos a morir y no tuve mi Nochebuena!" –Y en ese momento todas se giraron a verme con cara de "¿Enserio?"

Nanoha…

Agh…Debí haberte cargado a la habitación sin quejas…

* * *

><p>-"Oigan… ¿y las demás?" –Escuché a la pequeña Christa preguntar y todas la regresamos a ver.<p>

-"Ni idea, ¿no estaban con nosotras hace poco?" –Dijo Miku y yo miré de nuevo hacia la ruta.

Ya estaba oscuro y me empezaba a preocupar. Pasaron los minutos y no aparecían.

-"¿Y…y si les pasó algo?" –Dijo con miedo Himeko y yo la miré con el mismo miedo.

-"¿Me quedaré viuda antes de tiempo? ¡NOOO, MI NATSUKI!" –Gritó Shizuru-san. –"Ni siquiera me regalaste una última noche como recuerdo…" –Siguió llorando y vi como Nanoha se le acercaba.

-"Shizuru-san…" –Dijo y ella la miró. –"Te entiendo… por hacerme la difícil…" –Se le cortó la voz y ambas miraron al cielo con dramatismo. –"Prometo que si regresas, Fate-chan, ya no me haré de rogar y lo haremos hasta en el auto de tu prima si así lo quieres…" –Ya…

-"Emm… ok… como se nota que serán familia" –Esto no está pasando.

* * *

><p><em>Espero y no me linchen pero de verdad ardía por combinarlo todo! xD se aceptan comentarios, sugerencias y tomatazos! :* se me cuidan y hasta la próxima :D<em>


	2. Día 2

_Y no, no estoy muerta señoras, señores, señoritas y cualquier cosa que pueda leer! :P solo me fui de vacaciones, regresé a clases y me picó el bichito de la responsabilidad con el colegio y pos ya nada xD como sea, aquí les traigo la segunda parte, me alegra saber que les ha gustado mi menestra de personajes jaja! debo admitir que se me hace bastante difícil manejar tal número de personajes en una historia y darles las suficientes apariciones para no dejarlos de lado, pero ahí le voy! por el momento me enfoqué más en algunas parejas y por lo tanto en el siguiente (sí, decidí que sea un three-shot) me enfocaré más en las que faltan._

_Sin más les dejo leer! :D_

_esperen... falta el mega disclaimer!_

**_Ni Mahou Shoujo Lyrical Nanoha, ni Mai-Hime, ni Strawberry Panic, ni Kannazuki no Miko, Ni Shingeki no Kyojin, ni Vocaloid y ahora ni Hora de Aventura (sorpresita xD) me pertenecen! asi que no jo... ejem digo, así que ya nada :3_**

* * *

><p><strong>Al diablo mi navidad<strong>

**Día 2**

* * *

><p>-"Bien, ¿algo más que agregar señorita?" –Me preguntaba el oficial.<p>

-"¡Pero claro que sí! ¡Si cuando estábamos en el bosque escuchamos algo y de repente de las ramas salió un oso que hacía volar los árboles con sus rashos láser!" –Es oficial… ya la perdimos.

-"¡Oh dios mío, Fate-chan! ¿En verdad se toparon con un oso?" –Preguntó desesperada mi novia mientras estaba agarrada fuertemente a mi brazo.

-"¡Shizuma, a joder a otro lado!" –Le grité y ella me miró casi ofendida.

-"¡Hey! Pero si es verdad…" –Intentó poner cara de cachorrito pero no la dejé. –"¡Auch!"

-"Shizuma…" –Dije con voz de advertencia y ella se cruzó de brazos mientras hacia un puchero.

-"Emm…disculpe, ¿no quiere que la hagamos una prueba de toxicología a su amiga?" –Me preguntó el oficial y… que lástima pero…

-"No, discúlpela. Ella ya nació así" –Dije simplemente y el oficial asintió. –"Aunque… en cierta manera está diciendo parte de la verdad…" –Agregué riendo levemente.

-"¡Dime que estás bien!" –Gritó mi cobriza y al segundo siguiente la tenía inspeccionando todo lo que podía.

Y cuando digo todo, es TODO.

-"Amor estoy bien… ¡Pero deja mi sostén en su lugar!" – ¡Carajo, el baboso del oficial me miraba con hambre!

-"Ok" –Bueno eso fue fácil. –"Pero deja que se vayan los oficiales y no te salvas" –Me guiñó un ojo y… ¿se mordió el labio?...

Mmm… rawr…

-"Ejem… ¿y bien señorita? ¿Cómo fue?" –Interrumpió el oficial y con un suspiro me dispuse a contar lo ocurrido.

Después de todo, esas horas en el bosque fueron un tanto… particulares…

**~Flashback~**

-"¡Vamos a morir!" –Grité y todas se me abrazaron en ese momento. –"¡Vamos a morir y no tuve mi Nochebuena!" –Y en ese momento todas se giraron a verme con cara de "¿Enserio?"

¿Qué?

¡Para mí eso era muy malo!

Y ahora estar perdida en el bosque con tres demonios y una persona aparentemente normal pero abusada psicológicamente (y quien sabe en qué otros ámbitos) por la loca de mi prima, no es precisamente un buen giro de las cosas. Mucho menos si los arbustos empiezan a sonar de esa manera.

-"O-ok, dejémonos de tonterías. No puede ser malo lo que esté haciendo sonar los arbustos…quizás sea solo un estúpido conejo o un venado" –Se escuchó la voz de Ymir y todas la miramos esperanzadas.

-"Quizás tenga razón…" –Secundó Kuga-san aunque el nerviosismo seguía en el ambiente ya que se escuchaban más cerca los sonidos.

-"Bueno si lo-" –Intentó hacer una pose de chica mala, Himemiya, pero en ese momento de los arbustos salió una sombra alta y oscura interrumpiéndola y… madre mía.

-"Oh carajo" –Escucho gruñir a Ymir.

-"GROAAAR" –Ahí te voy abuela…

-"¡AHHH!" –Gritaron las demás y solo porque casi se me quiebran los tímpanos no me desmayé antes.

Me fijé en la alta sombra y por lo poco que se veía parecía ser un oso de mediano tamaño, lo que más resaltaba sin duda era esos ojos rojos que hasta parecían lucecitas…

¿Ojos rojos?...

¿De cuándo acá los osos tienen ojos rojos que brillan en la oscuridad?

-"¡Madre santa, hasta le brillan los ojos! ¡Esa cosa debe estar poseída!" –Señalé mientras esa cosa se acercaba más hacia nosotras.

-"¡Es un jodido oso del futuro!" –Gritó histérica Shizuma y juro que por un maldito momento hasta esa cosa que parece oso hizo una expresión sarcástica. –"¡Viene a matarnos con sus rayos láser! ¡Nooo! Yo quería que me recuerden por dejar un sexy cadáver que velar…" –Lloriqueó y todas la miramos con una gota en la sien. Después de eso empezó a gritar como loca y…

-"Oh por dios, que alguien calle a esa loca" –E-e-el… ¿El oso acaba de hablar?

Esa cosa nos miraba a cada una que yacía en su puesto petrificada sin saber que decir, ni que hacer, después de todo… no es cosa de todos los días hablar con un jodido oso ¿verdad?

-"¡Kyaa!" –Y de vuelta el grito más fresa del mundo pero tres veces más chillón haciendo que el ¿oso? Refunfuñe y se acerque aun más a ella.

-"Oh claro, no se peleen por hacerlo, yo lo hago" –Habló con sarcasmo y después le dio un zarpazo en la nuca noqueándola en el proceso.

-"¡Oh mierda, la mató!" –Gritó Chikane.

-"¡Himemiya esa boca!" –Emm… sin comentarios…

-"Por un demonio Fate, vamos a morir ¿y tú te preocupas por las groserías que dice Himemiya?" –Escucho por primera vez un tono mordaz y exasperado en Kuga-san.

-"¡Bueno pues…! Al demonio no tengo excusa" –Me resigno y paramos al escuchar que esa cosa se nos estaba acercando de nuevo.

-"¿A morir?" –Dice en tono confuso mientras se rasca la nuca. –"Ah…oh ya entiendo…" –Dijo y después sonrió macabramente. –"Por supuesto… Las haré trocitos y las llevaré a mi cueva, con ustedes creo que tengo comida para unos 3 meses por lo menos muahahaha" –Oh rayos…

-"Ven de campamento, decían, será divertido, decían" –Hablaba con su inseparable sarcasmo Ymir mientras se mordía el dedo pulgar.

-"¿Y bien, por cuál debería empezar?" – ¡El condenado oso sonrió!

-"Insisto que empieces por la lisiada" –Chikane señaló a una noqueada Shizuma que yacía de cara al lodo.

¿Traición cobarde? ¿Dónde?

-"¡Marceline! ¡Te mandé a probar el dispositivo, no a asustar a los campistas!" – ¿Ah?

-"Aww, Bonnie, quería divertirme solo un rato" –Refutó el… bueno, esa cosa y se llevó las manos a la cabeza para después sacársela, revelando la cabeza humana de otra chica.

¡Todo era una maldita broma! ¡Pero qué hija de…!

-"¡Nada de eso!, ¿acaso no ves que casi las matas del susto?" –Regañó la segunda chica mientras nos miraba a todas hasta que pasó a ver a la noqueada Hanazono y suspiró. –"Dime que no la mataste" –Señaló el cuerpo y la otra solo gruñó.

-"¿Por quién me pasas? Yo solo bromeo, no soy una jodida asesina" –Dijo en tono irritable.

Y vale ya está bueno, ¿Qué carajo está pasando aquí?

-"¿¡Se puede saber qué carajo está pasando aquí!?" –Gritó exasperada Himemiya robándome el pensamiento.

-"Claro, les pido disculpas por las molestia que les ha hecho pasar mi…" –Vaciló un momento y después un brillo malévolo pasó por sus ojos. –"Conejillo de Indias" –Sonrió y sí, a pesar de la oscuridad pude ver como sonreía mientras escuchaba a la otra chica gruñir. –"Mi nombre es Bonnibel Glum, bióloga y científica, mucho gusto" –Se presentó ante nosotras mientras permanecimos calladas… enserio no es por descortesía pero todas seguíamos incrédulas por lo pasado. –"Oh claro, deben estar en shock asimilativo, descuiden que dentro de unos minutos se les va a pasar" –Oh…

-"Emm… ¿Bonnie?" –Y mientras seguíamos asimilando todo, la pinche desgraciada que casi nos hace dar un infarto se acercó a la científica con cautela, casi como si le tuviera miedo.

-"No me hables. Como consecuencia de tus actos estás castigada hasta nuevo aviso Marceline Abadeer" –La interrumpió severa y casi me río de pura maldad.

-"Pero"

-"Nada de eso, ¿acaso no ves que casi las matas del susto?" –Siguió regañando y como ese shock ni se cuanto que mencionó la bióloga ya se nos había pasado observábamos con gracia malévola la escena. –"¡Que irresponsable! ¡Y se supone que tú eres una guardabosques del parque!" –Exclamó y no puede hablar enserio.

-"¿Guardabosques? ¿Ella? Oh demonios, por eso estamos como estamos" –Comentó Kuga-san y todas reímos por lo bajo, excepto la bióloga y la supuesta guardabosques, ya que una seguía molesta y la otra estaba avergonzada.

-"Está bien, está bien, lo siento pero no pude resistirme ¿bien? Para enmendarlo las guiaré a su campamento ya que si están aquí en porque debieron salirse de la ruta" –Y ante eso último nos miró con una ceja alzada en ironía.

-"Perfecto Abadeer" –Felicitó la científica y todas asentimos en acuerdo.

Comenzamos a seguir a la guardabosques pero algo no me cuadra… siento que algo me olvido…

-"Oigan chicas, ¿no sienten como que nos olvidamos de algo?" –Susurro para las demás y ellas me miran atentas hasta que todas hacemos una 'o' con la boca.

-"Hey guardabosques" –Toma la palabra Chikane pero es interrumpida por un 'solo Marceline' –"Ok, hey Marceline, ¿qué diablos traes encima?" –Ya me lo suponía…

-"¡Eso no, Himemiya!" –Pero qué carajo…

-"¿Qué? ¿Acaso había que preguntar de algo más?" –No sé si en verdad se olvidó o solo esta fingiendo demencia. Hasta Ymir y Kuga-san hicieron gestos de cansancio y desaprobación.

-"Pero claro princesa de pacotilla" –Ella me mira confundida por el apodo y yo la ignoro. –"¿Acaso no te hace falta una melena plateada?" –Que si no fuera porque sé que es herencia de familia pensaría que la pervertida esa ya está llena de canas… -"¿Tu socia? ¿Tu supuesta mejor amiga?" –Y ahí recién la veo abrir más los ojos. No fingía.

-"Oh cierto, cierto" –Dijo apresurada y se dirigió hacia el peso muerto que suponía Hanazono en ese momento e intentó levantarla pero desistió en…el intento número uno… y medio. –"¡Como pesa! Una mano no vendría mal ¿no?" –Dijo y nadie se acercó, hasta que habló la científica de nuevo.

-"Abadeer, cárgala" –Ordenó y ella intentó refutar.

-"¿¡Qué!? Pero" –Una mirada de advertencia después. –"Agh, bien, me olvidé que aquí se pelean por hacer un favor" –Siguió con sarcasmo y nosotras solo nos encogimos de hombros.

-"¡Ay no!" –Habló Chikane con preocupación al momento de darle vuelta a Shizuma y todas pusimos atención.

-"¿Qué pasó?" –Pregunté y la peli-azul me miró con cara de desgracia.

-"Me rompí una uña" –Lloriqueó y todas suspiramos.

-"Uy pobre princesa" –Habló Ymir con sarcasmo y Marceline a su lado sonrió.

-"Ya me caíste bien" –Después fue donde la inconsciente y en dos segundos la tenía como costal de papas en su hombro. –"Muy bien vamos, señoritas, que si nos hacemos más tarde nos toparemos con verdaderas bestias" –Comentó con simpleza. Pero en ese momento se escuchó el aullido de un lobo paralizándonos y provocando una risa nerviosa en nuestra guía. –"¿Saben qué? Como que es mejor guiarlas a nuestra cabaña, está más cerca y ya nos hemos hecho muy tarde" –Ninguna piensa contradecirla así que asentimos frenéticamente.

La seguíamos entre árboles y arbustos, todas atentas a nuestro alrededor hasta que llegamos a un claro en el que yacía una cabaña de buen tamaño. Glum-san no demoró mucho en abrir la puerta y prender las luces revelando un espacio acogedor y ordenado…en parte, ya que había en un escritorio varias hojas, libros, cuadernos, muestras ecológicas y otros útiles de investigación.

Al parecer con la luz Shizuma empezó a espabilar mirando a todas con la mejor cara de drogada del siglo. Pasó por Ymir, por Kuga-san, por Chikane (a quien por cierto gruñó como si supiera todo lo que dijo mientras estaba inconsciente), por mí, por la bióloga con quién alzó una ceja interesada y después en Marceline quien solo fruncía el ceño por la mirada constante que le daba.

-"¿Qué? ¿Acaso tengo monos en la cara?" –Y a pesar de eso Shizuma sigue mirándola como si nada.

-"No, para nada… pero no me esperaba que un oso del futuro sea tan sexy" –Ay dios…no dijo eso.

-"¡Qué diablos!" –Grita con un sonrojo la peli-negra y por el rabillo del ojo veo a la Glum-san entrecerrar los ojos.

-"Y tu amiga tampoco está nada mal" –Oh…

Bueno en parte hay que darle la razón, ahora en la claridad se aprecia mejor el rostro de nuestras… ¿salvadoras?

Glum-san es una chica joven, tez clara, ojos azules y cabello rubio claro con tinte estilo californiano en rosa chicle, no es ni muy alta ni muy baja y parece conservar su figura.

Marceline tiene un estilo rebelde con su cabello negro largo e indomable pero con estilo, tez clara y chispeantes ojos verdes. Tampoco es muy alta pero le lleva unos centímetros a su compañera.

-"¿Qué dijiste?" –Dijo la peli-negra.

-"Que tu amiga tampoco está nada mal, de hecho está MUY bien" –No, nunca cambia.

Tres segundos, un gruñido y un golpe seco después, Shizuma yace inconsciente…de nuevo.

-"Bien… ¿Dónde vamos a dormir?" –Pregunta Ymir como si nada y todas asentimos después de encogernos de hombros.

-"Oh claro, disculpen que no haya mucho espacio, pero por suerte dispongo de un cuarto de invitados con dos camas de dos plazas" –Eso es suerte.

-"Si son camas de dos plazas, ¿dónde se quedará Shizuma?" –Preguntó sorprendentemente Chikane y todas la miramos con sorpresa. –"¿Qué? ¡Oigan, es mi amiga no se sorprendan!" –Ajá ahora es tu amiga.

-"En el sofá, simple" –Dijo la peli-negra pero la rubia la interrumpió.

-"Contigo en el sofá" –Sonrió con 'inocencia' ignorando olímpicamente los berrinches de su amiga y después miró a todas. –"Espero que pasen una buena noche, de nuevo espero que nos perdonen por las molestias que les hicimos pasar" –Se reverenció y Kuga-san tomó la palabra.

-"¡Para nada! Más bien nosotras agradecemos su amabilidad" –Sonrió y aquí me pregunto, ¿cómo demonios terminó en las garras de mi prima?

-"Nagisa…" –Escuchamos susurrar a Hanazono y todas regresamos a ver.

-"Aww… está soñando con su novia" –Dijo Chikane.

-"Mmm… Nagisa…dame más" –Ya…

-"Y que sueños" –Ymir sonrió como diablo.

-"Esperen, ¿ella tiene novia?" –Dijo con incredulidad Marceline.

-"Oh, te entiendo, yo reaccioné igual cuando me enteré" –Le palmeo el hombro en complicidad y ella suspira.

Una vez todo arreglado nos dirigimos al dormitorio y efectivamente había dos camas de dos plazas muy bien distribuidas en la habitación de mediano tamaño.

Muy bien, hora de decidir democráticamente quien va a dormir con quién…

-"Piedra, papel o tijeras, 1…2…3" –Aww…perdí.

-"Primera en perder, Fate. La que pierde ahora duerme con ella, así que…" –Jugaron otra vez y perdió Kuga-san quien al verme solo se encogió de hombros.

No me quejaré, después de todo parece una buena y normal persona.

* * *

><p>-"¡No!... ¡NO!... ¡Suéltame, yo no quiero usar grilletes!" – ¿Eh? –"Shizuru, me va a doler… no quiero… ahn~…Duran, ayúdame…" –Retiro lo dicho. Debí esperar los severos traumas ya que, ¡Estamos hablando de Shizuru Fujino, señores!<p>

Giro a ver el reloj en la pared y son las 3:30 am y no he pegado el ojo debido a los quejidos y patadas que me da la novia de mi prima.

Lo juro, ni las de Nanoha duelen tanto.

Y a eso agrégale a otras dos quejosas…

-"Himeko… él es gay… ¿no notas que quiere con su hermano?" –Qué carajo…

-"Dejen a mi enana…Grrr" –Bueno, eso sí es muy Ymir.

De repente escucho el sonido de una puerta, quizás es la del cuarto de Glum-san, así como susurros. La curiosidad me mata por lo que agudizo mi oído.

-"¿Marceline?" –Sorpresa y sueño escucho en la voz de la rubia.

-"Así que conejillo de indias eh… ya veremos quién es el conejillo aquí" –Eso… vale… creo que no debí escuchar.

-"Pero que- ahn~" –Oh diablos…

-"Bonnie…" –No he escuchado nada…

-"Marce- ahh~… para… nos van a escuchar ahh~" –Exacto… ¡Exacto!

-"Son las tres de la mañana, de seguro ni se darán cuenta, deben estar todas ya en el quinto sueño" –Oh mierda, en realidad tiene razón.

-"Pero sigues… ahh~… castigada ahn~" –Sus gemidos se hacen más constantes y yo solo puedo decir…

Lalala no las escucho, soy de palo y tengo orejas de pescado.

* * *

><p>-"¿Mala noche, Testarossa?" –Se burla Ymir. –"¡Ja! ¡Pareces un jodido zombie! Estás que das pena" –Gracias amiga yo también te quiero.<p>

-"Ymir, me harías un gran favor en callarte" –No creo que pueda olvidar eso nunca…

-"Y que no te quejes, por lo menos tu no amaneciste en mala posición en un sofá de la sala" –Se queja Shizuma mientras se masajea el cuello, el cual lo tiene doblado por el dolor…

-"¡Ja! Como envidio tu suerte" –Dijo con sarcasmo y Shizuma intentó fulminarla con la mirada pero movió la cabeza muy bruscamente.

-"Auch" –Bueno, sí es mala suerte.

-"Muy bien, ya casi llegamos" –Dijo la peli-negra pero no me atreví a verla, siento que moriría al recordar los sonidos de anoche.

Así que evitando su mirada y los comentarios entre Ymir y Shizuma llegamos al campamento para hallar gran movimiento con… oh por dios, ¿esa no es la guardia nacional?

**~Fin del Flashback~**

-"Y llegamos al ahora en el que usted me está pidiendo testimonio pero no sé para qué" –Digo extrañada y el oficial conserva una mirada como diciendo "¿Qué diablos?"…Ok creo que debí saltarme la parte en la cabaña por la madrugada.

-"Formalismos" –Giró hacia los demás y gritó. –"¡Eso es todo muchachos, ya nos vamos!" –Y en menos de treinta minutos solo quedábamos nosotras.

-"De nuevo disculpen todas las molestias, nosotras nos retiramos" –Habló la científica y solo atiné a sonrojarme.

-"M-Muchas gracias por todo, Glum-san" –Oh rayos, no debí tartamudear. Ella me mira con una sonrisa sincera y niega con la cabeza.

-"Solo Bonnibel, por favor" –Yo asiento y ella sonríe de nuevo pero es inevitable que el sonrojo por la vergüenza venga de nuevo, escucho su voz y recuerdo _aquello._

Y… rayos creo que se me está pasando la perversión de Shizuma.

Y hablando de ella, regreso a ver y la encuentro sentada en un tronco cerca de la fogata, Aoi-san pegada a su lado y dándoles mimos mientras que Hanazono parecía revelar su versión drogada de la historia…esa que dudo mucho ya que más de la mitad de esta pasó inconsciente. Niego con la cabeza y regreso a ver a la pareja que nos ayudó, nos despedimos con un gesto de manos y ellas desaparecen entre los árboles otra vez.

Lo que no desaparece es esa sensación de peligro que traigo desde que Glum-san me habló…

Oh rayos… Nanoha.

-"Emm… ¿amor?" –Digo con cautela mientras la miro y…

Me fui al demonio.

-"¿Sí, _amor_?" –Ese 'amor' sonó tan sádico… no me pregunten cómo. –"¿Necesitas algo, _amor_? No sé, quizás una cubeta" –Me dice y veo su aura negra intensificarse.

-"Jajaja, ehh… ¿ya te dije que te amo?" –No me mates, no me mates…

-"¿Sí? Bueno, yo haré que no te olvides de eso…" –Oh diablos…

¿Es normal calentarse con una amenaza?

**Chikane POV**

Y estaba tan tranquila disfrutando el tiempo a lado de mi dulce Himeko hasta que empezamos a escuchar ruidos por todo el bosque. No sé si lo podría comparar con los de sufrimiento o los de apareamiento animal, pero ahora todo me lo espero.

-"Nee… Chikane-chan ¿qué son esos ruidos?" –Se aferra a mí y yo intento no derretirme.

-"Nada de qué preocuparse, Himeko" –Digo su nombre con dulzura y la acerco más a mí.

-"Mnh…" –Asiente y me mira a los ojos con cierta preocupación. –"¿Segura que no tienes alguna herida? ¿No te duele algo?" –Me dice y sonrío para calmarla mientras deposito un suave beso en su frente.

-"Estoy bien, tranquila" –Ella me sonríe y suspiro. Subo mi mano y acuno su rostro. –"Recuerda que siempre regresaré a ti, no importa lo que me pase, hallaré el camino para estar de nuevo a tu lado"

Se lo prometo y ella se sonroja. Mi dulce pequeña… el tiempo pasa ligero y tranquilo cuando estoy contigo…

-"¡Das náuseas Himemiya!" –Hasta que a Hanazono se le ocurre abrir la boca.

-"¡Cállate lisiada!" –Tomo un pequeño tronco que está a mi costado, convenientemente, y se lo lanzo a la cabeza pero ella logra esquivarlo. –"¡Rayos!"

-"¡Jaja!" –Se mofa mientras se esconde detrás de Nagisa.

Aun con un tobillo lastimado se las arregla para seguir molestando. Y hasta ahora me asombro que a pesar de todo nos logremos llevar bien…la mayoría del tiempo.

-"¡Hey, jefecitas! ¿Tan temprano y con tanta energía?" –Regresamos a ver a la peli-rosa idol y sonreímos sinceramente. –"¿Qué tal si hacemos algo? Claro, después de un buen momento ya que parece que algunas están ocupadas" –Dijo y una gotita salió en nuestras sienes cuando escuchamos un "¡Oh dios mío, Nanoha!" y para rematar un "¡Ahh, Fujino!"

-"Y a una aquí la acusan de pervertida" –Negó Shizuma y todas la miramos…sí, hasta Nagisa lo hizo y arqueó la ceja además.

-"No me hagas recordarte como eras en tus días de universidad, Hanazono" –Amenazo y ella hace una mueca.

-"Atrévete, Himemiya" –Me reta y yo solo me encojo de hombros y me siento cerca de la fogata que salió de quien sabe dónde. –"Acérquense todas, es hora de las anécdotas" –Sonrío con maldad y Shizuma no se lo cree pero en menos de dos minutos casi todas estaban sentadas en círculo atentas a lo que diga.

-"¿De qué va a tratar, Himemiya-sama?" –Me pregunta la peli-aqua y me horrorizo ante tal forma de llamarme, me hace sentir… vieja.

-"Primero que nada, dime solo Chikane y obvia totalmente el 'sama' querida. Respondiéndote, pues será una de las conquistas más épicas de Hanazono en sus días mozos" –Guiño el ojo y ella asiente un poco cohibida.

-"¡Ni te atrevas Himemiya!" –La escucho gritar pero sorprendentemente es Nagisa quien la manda a callar.

-"¡Shizuma déjame escuchar!"

-"Sí, mi amor" –Y se burlaba de Fate cuando ella es igual. Qué cosas de la vida ¿no?

-"Bueno, era en el tercer año de universidad y Shizuma ya se había bajado a mitad de la población femenina en el campus…"

-"¡Oye!" –Se queja y Nagisa la mira en advertencia.

-"Ejem, como decía…Era el tercer año de universidad y nos faltaba tan solo uno para acabar nuestra carrera, pero Shizuma ya conocía el rostro, cuerpo, cuarto y cama de la mitad de las chicas del campus. No había quién se le resista y ella bien lo sabía por lo que usaba sus 'encantos' a su favor y le había funcionado espléndidamente hasta que apareció una chica diferente. ¿Por qué diferente? Bueno porque…"

**~Flashback~**

-"A volar, Hanazono" –Se negó rotundamente dejando de piedra a la peli-plateada.

-"¿Qué?... Espera, ¿me estás negando una salida? ¿A mí?" –Siguió totalmente incrédula mientras la tomaba de la mano y ni yo creía lo que escuchaba.

-"Así es, te la estoy negando y no sé quién te crees que eres" –Uy cachetada a su ego. –"Ahora, me harías un gran favor en soltarme de una vez" –Cediendo o no igual la peli-azul quitó su mano y se fue caminando hacia otro lugar dejándonos de piedra.

-"¿Qué acabo de ver?" –Pregunté a una estupefacta Shizuma que solo atinó a negar con la cabeza.

-"Ara, ara, parece que mañana se acaba el mundo. Alguien se atrevió a negarle una cita a la gran Hanazono Shizuma" –Dijo medio en broma medio enserio, Shizuru y solo atiné a asentir con una ceja arqueada.

-"Cállense, esto no se quedará así" –Gruñó en pose de chica mala que se baja a la población femenina del campus.

-"¿Y bien, qué planeas?" –Pregunto y ella sonríe como diablo.

Y hay que darle crédito ya que fueron las semanas de rechazos más épicas de la historia…

Como la vez en la piscina del campus.

Por verano, casualmente, la clase de ella y la nuestra compartían horario para usarla. Por supuesto Shizuma planeó una de sus movidas aprovechando "la poca ropa". Shizuru y yo solo nos quedamos viendo cuando aquella peli-azul se dejó ver junto a sus amigas y Shizuma adoptó "su pose sexy-seductora" caminó directo a ella y empezó su juego de seducción.

-"Miyuki, que gusto verte, ¿no crees?" –Lanzada como siempre se acercó de más abrazándola por la cintura.

-"No, no lo creo. Yo pensaba que este sería un día de descanso para mí" –Suspiró y Hanazono no se rindió.

-"¿Muy estresada? Mmm… quizás yo podría ayudar…" –Vi con asombro como la pegaba más a ella para total incomodidad de la peli-azul. –"A bajar mucho de esa tensión…" –Siguió depredadoramente y por un momento parecía que Miyuki finalmente cedió.

-"¿Enserio?" –Shizuru soltó una pequeña exclamación de asombro. –"Pues, me ayudaría mucho…" –Dijo mientras rodaba de sus brazos para posesionarse a su lado y cerca del borde de la piscina. –"El hecho de que vueles de mi vista" –Dicho esto hizo un movimiento digno de alguna disciplina de combate cuerpo a cuerpo mandando a Shizuma a la piscina.

Mala suerte para ella, había un trampolín antes de eso, por lo que su cara se estampó en la tabla, un generalizado "Uhh" se escuchó, y como si no fuera suficiente, como efecto del golpe su espalda sufrió un planchazo directo al agua, seguido de un "Sss" y caras de dolor de los testigos.

-"Ow, espero que no le deje marca" –Dije.

-"Ara, ara, creo que iré a preguntarle a Rokujou-san si me puede enseñar ese movimiento" –Agrego Shizuru.

-"¡Mi hermoso perfil griego!" –Salió gritando del agua una muy alterada Hanazono quien se agarraba el rostro totalmente rojo… ni que decir de su espalda y su ego.

**~Fin del Flashback~**

-"¿Tenías que elegir exactamente ese recuerdo?" –Se quejó mi amiga y yo solo me encogí de hombros.

-"¿De qué hablan?" –Oh, parece que acabaron sus cochinadas rápido.

-"De Miyuki" –Respondí y Shizuru rió. Pero solo ella.

Vi a Natsuki y apenas y podía caminar, al igual que Fate, parecían escaldadas completamente. La novia de la pequeña Fate conservaba una maligna sonrisa pero había cierta confusión en su rostro al no saber quién era la mencionada.

-"Fate-chan, ¿Quién es Miyuki?" –Preguntó y la rubia mordiéndose el labio al sentarse respondió.

-"En resumen, fue la única chica de universidad que mandó a volar el ego de la pervertida" –Intenté no reírme.

-"¡Oye!" –Pero Shizuma lo arruinó con sus gimoteos.

-"¿La misma Miyuki-san que me presentaste hace ya buen tiempo?" –Preguntó Nagisa y esperen… ¿no debería estar triste, enojada o yo no sé qué cosa?

-"Esa misma, my love" –La pelirroja asintió y la abrazó mientras todas nos sorprendimos.

-"Hey, Nagisa, emm… ¿no te molesta?... es decir, saber todas estas cosas de Shizuma" –Pregunto y ella niega con una sonrisa.

-"Ya lo sabía de antemano. También sabía a lo que me estaba arriesgando pero aun así no me rendí" –Y un 'aww' de parte de todas se escuchó. –"Además no puedo reclamarle nada, cuando yo fui igual" –Espera ¿¡Qué!?

-"¡Aún no me lo creo!" –Saltó Fate y todas la miramos. –"¿Cómo terminaron juntas? ¿Cómo pasó todo? Pero más importante, ¿en verdad son novias oficiales?" –Dijo casi que con histeria y yo alcé una ceja…creo que si dejamos cicatrices en la pobre…

-"Totalmente lo somos, yo le soy 100% fiel" –Y vuelan miradas de incredulidad en 3…2…1… -"¡Por un demonio!" –Se frustró la pobre. –"Aunque no me crean, he cambiado por ella… solo ella supo cómo llegar a mí" –Se sonrojó levemente y todas suavizamos la expresión.

-"Aww… aún no me lo creo" –Dijo la prima de mi amiga.

-"Entonces les contaremos como fue todo" –Propuso la pelirroja y todas asentimos, sentándonos y prestando atención. –"Había una vez…"

-"Haber espera, espera, ¿nos vas a contar como pasó todo o un cuento de hadas pelirroja?" –El sarcasmo de la pecosa interrumpió el relato.

-"Ymir, por favor" –Pidió su pareja y la morena solo bufó cruzándose de brazos.

-"Ejem, como decía. Hace ya buen tiempo apliqué para un puesto dentro de la compañía H&H Records, como es normal tenía que pasar primero por una entrevista con algún encargado de recursos humanos… o eso pensé, ya que fue sorpresa tremenda para mí encontrarme con la mismísima Hanazono Shizuma, una de las dueñas de la empresa, esperando dentro de la oficina a la que me citaron" –Relató y ahora entendí por qué Shizuma insistió tanto en _aquella_ carpeta. –"La atracción desde el principio fue innegable, ella me devoraba con la mirada y yo no me quedaba atrás" –Oh mi dios… -"Dejando eso de lado, demostré mi conocimiento en aquella entrevista consiguiendo la aprobación para mi contratación, pero a un puesto diferente, Shizuma me hizo su asistente personal. Iniciamos un juego entre nosotras, a plena conciencia de cada una, solo era diversión por supuesto… y dios, que días, no había lugar en el que no lo hiciéramos" –Comentó con simpleza y… yo pensaba que esa niña era un ángel, quien diría…espera… no había lugar en el que no- ¡Oh carajo, mi oficina!

-"¿Cuándo pasó a algo más?" –Preguntó Himeko y Nagisa sonrió mirando a Shizuma quien solo rodó los ojos.

-"El día en el que los celos pudieron más" –Rió con gracia y vi a la plateada sonrojarse apenas. –"Ya habían pasado seis meses desde mi contratación y de aquel juego, por supuesto yo caí primero en el amor" –Cedió y Hanazono sonrió. –"Pero en ese tiempo ya conocía todo el 'oscuro pasado' de Shizuma por lo que no quería arriesgarme, después de todo era la primera vez que sentía algo tan fuerte por alguien" –Aww, hasta se sonrojó –"Ese día teníamos que asistir a una fiesta de las altas esferas en busca de nuevos socios y ese tipo de cosas" –Hizo un movimiento de manos como ninguneando los negocios causándome gracia. –"Aproveché y me puse mi mejor vestido, al punto en que apenas me vio ya me devoraba entera. Con suerte llegamos a tiempo y pasamos el primer rato entre charlas cordiales entre socios y la competencia, hasta que se acercó el detonante de todo…"

**~Flashback~**

-"Buenas noches" –Se presentó galantemente un chico alto, de cabello castaño claro hasta lo hombros, ojos azules y seductores, piel ligeramente bronceada y de linda sonrisa, tomó mi mano y la besó lenta y suavemente mientras me veía a los ojos, sorprendentemente ignorando olímpicamente a Shizuma quien estaba a mi lado totalmente seria. –"Jinguji Ren* a sus servicios, ¿podría saber el nombre de tan hermosa dama?" –El chico era lindo sin duda y sonreí sinceramente al momento que iba a responder.

-"Eso no es de tu incumbencia" –Pero Shizuma saltó antes separando nuestras manos y poniéndose en frente de mí.

-"¿Y por qué no lo sería?" –Preguntó con ligera confusión el chico.

-"Porque ella es mía" –Dijo y me jaló de la mano hasta la parte exterior del lujoso hotel donde se llevaba a cabo la fiesta. Del apuro en el que ella iba no reparó en mi tonta sonrisa, esa que nació al momento de escucharla, pero que oculté bajo fingida seriedad al momento de salir del edificio.

-"¿Me puedes explicar que pasó ahí adentro?" –Pregunté intentando poner a raya mis esperanzas.

-"No hay que explicar nada" –Me respondió y me abrazó posesivamente mientras posaba su rostro en mi hombro. –"Tú eres mía, no hay nada que explicar"

-"No te lo estás tomando enserio, ¿verdad?" –Presioné y ella me apegó más.

-"Me lo tomo enserio desde hace un buen tiempo. Lo he decidido, yo no te quiero compartir, ni ahora, ni nunca. Te quiero solo mía" –Dicho esto me giró y me dio el beso más cargado de amor y pasión que se le pudo haber ocurrido.

Y fui tan feliz que no dudé ni dos segundos antes de jalarla al estacionamiento y conducir a mi departamento.

**~Fin del Flashback~**

Que diré, no conocía ese lado de Shizuma.

Ni tampoco creo superar lo de Nagisa… ¡Enserio pensé que no rompía un plato!

-"Bueno, creo que empezaré a asimilarlo" –Murmuró Fate y Nanoha a su lado solo rió ligeramente.

-"Propongo que ahora otra cuente su historia de amor" –Dijo Nagisa y todas viramos el rostro un poco cohibidas. –"Muy bien, entonces a los métodos democráticos"

_Dos segundos después._

"Tingo, tingo, tingo" –Pasábamos histéricamente una piedrita entre nosotras. –"¡Tango!" –Gritó al momento que la piedrita yacía en las manos de una sonrojada peli-aqua. –"¡Ja, empiezas Hatsune-san!"

-"B-bueno" –La pequeña se sonrojo, aww. –"No hay mucho que contar de todos modos" –Se encogió de hombros y vi a Luka girarse casi ofendida. –"No se puede hacer mucho cuando las firmas que te representan son rivales, por lo que pocas veces podíamos coincidir y hablarnos. Pero algo fue innegable, el hecho de que nos llevamos bien desde el principio. No era difícil, después de todo Luka-chan es todo un amor de persona" –Miró a la peli-rosa y esta sonrió ampliamente. Se tomaron de las manos y con la mirada la pequeña Miku concedió la palabra a Luka.

-"Ni que decir de la actitud de Miku, aunque al principio y ante la mirada de sus jefes intentó comportarse como la diva número uno del mundo, poco o nada le salió, ella es amable y dulce por naturaleza" –Ambas se miraban con tanto amor que…

-"Oh vamos, ¿primero terminarían el relato? Miren que Natsuki y Fate ya dejaron libres los arbustos" –Como no, Ymir.

-"Cállate titán, ya veremos cuando te toque a ti" –Advirtió la de cabello rosa y su amiga rodó los ojos. –"Como decía, desde el principio quedé encantada con la forma de ser de Miku, era tan fácil estar con ella y pasar un buen rato. Nuestra amistad fue creciendo y secretamente algo más empezaba a nacer" –Miró a la pequeña y esta asintió.

-"No nos dimos cuenta ni por las señales que teníamos entre ambas" –Rió y vi a Nanoha sonrojarse levemente.

-"¿Qué señales?" –Preguntó la cobriza.

-"Que no podíamos estar separadas mucho tiempo" –Dijo la pequeña.

-"Buscábamos la mínima excusa para vernos" –Complementó su pareja.

-"No había hora, minuto o segundo en el que no pensara en ella" –Continuó.

-"Ni de preocuparme por su estado, si está bien, tranquila, si tiene hambre o sueño" –Bromeó con un punto y todas reímos enternecidas.

-"De alegrarnos con los saludos y entristecernos con las despedidas" - ¿Ahora hablan a dúo? Vaya…

-"Desde el día en que la escuché cantar, se me había formado la idea de hacer un dúo con ella, la sola idea de entrelazar nuestras voces me llenaba de absoluta alegría" –Habló Luka y nos miró a Shizuma y a mí con una sonrisa. –"Le propuse la idea a mis queridas jefas y a pesar de que se resistieron al principio después cedieron ante la gran idea de unir a dos divas en ascenso" –Shizuma se volvió loca cuando la escuchó, hasta hoy no entendía por qué odiaba tanto a la firma rival, después de escuchar el relato de Nagisa lo tengo todo claro.

-"Me acuerdo de esta parte, Shizuma se puso histérica despotricando contra Jinguji-san y balbuceando razones por las cuales no quería ni verlo en pintura" –Aporté a lo que todas rieron menos Shizuma que intentaba matarme con la mirada. Le saqué la lengua y guiñé un ojo a Luka para que continúe.

-"Después de lo que supongo fueron arduas negociaciones" –Lo siento pero esto tengo que decirlo.

-"Por supuesto, casi nos cuesta una póliza de seguros y una orden de restricción ya que Shizuma casi se va encima de Jinguji-san" –Luka alzó una ceja y vio a su otra jefa con incredulidad.

-"¿Qué?" –Restó importancia y hasta Nagisa quedó descolocada aunque había una sombra de diversión en sus ojos.

-"Como sea, después de un tiempo al fin pudimos grabar una canción juntas, la cual sinceramente al principio creí que era una sínica broma pero después llegué a amar" –Sonrió.

-"Así nació _Magnet_" –Presentó con emoción.

-"¡Kyaa!" –Se escuchó el grito de Nanoha y todas regresamos a ver. –"¡Amo esa canción! ¿Cierto, Fate-chan? ¿Verdad que la amo?"

-"Seh, amas esa canción" –Dijo con cansancio la rubia e intenté no reír. –"Tanto que la escuchabas treinta veces en el desayuno, treinta en el almuerzo y cuarenta al dormir" –Rodó los ojos y las idols sonrieron halagadas.

-"Y pondremos al día de grabación como el detonante de todo" –Dijo la pequeña

**~Flashback~**

Era el primer día de grabación y estaba inexplicablemente nerviosa. Había repasado mil veces la letra y aquellas mil veces me seguía alterando. No sabía por qué pero la sola idea de imaginarme en aquella situación con Luka-chan hacía que mi corazón empiece a latir como loco.

-"¡Iniciamos en 5 minutos, estén listos!" –Escuché al director y de nuevo mi corazón se disparó. Luka a mi lado lo notó y tomó mi mano.

-"Tranquila, Miku" –Me dijo con dulzura e intenté no derretirme.

Aún con las manos entrelazadas fuimos hasta el centro del escenario y en el tiempo señalado la canción empezó a sonar. Movimientos suaves, sensuales iban y venían entre nosotras mientras el piano seguía sonando. Y llegó el momento de la verdad cuando empecé a cantar intentando lo más posible que no se note en mi voz que por dentro temblaba.

_Kabosoi higa kokoro no hashini tomoru  
>"Basta con mirarte para que empiece a arder mi corazón"<br>__Itsuno manika moehirogaru netsujou  
>"Para que tu fuego me llene el cuerpo de pura pasión"<br>Watashino chou fukisokuni tobimawari  
>"Sin notarlo un día cuan mariposa me posé en tu flor"<em>_  
>Anatano teni rinpun wo tsuketa<br>"Pobre e ingenua niña, caí rendida a tu favor"_

Y me sorprendí al sentirla tan real, tan exacta. Mucho más al momento en el que Luka se unió y empezamos a cantar al unísono mientras bailábamos más cerca de la otra.

_Karamiau yubi hodoite  
>"Se me escapa de las manos tanta miel"<br>kuchibiru kara shitaeto  
>"Roba de mis labios la tentación"<em>

Y aquella frase dicha de sus labios me volvió loca. Poco podía resistirme a mis deseos por abalanzarme a ella y hacerle caso. Pero quiera o no, aún había toda una canción por delante.

_Yurusarenai kotonaraba naosara moeagaruno  
>"Dulcemente rozaremos piel con piel. No olvidarás, nuestro fogoso amor"<em>

Unimos nuestras voces y para el coro iniciamos una vez más un sensual movimiento de caderas. Yo sabía que ella era buena para eso, pero nada me preparó para tenerla tan cerca haciéndolo. Haciéndolo y robándome el aire.

¡Haciéndolo y volviéndome aún más loca!

_Dakiyosete hoshii tashikamete hoshii  
>"Hazme de una vez sentir, que esta pasión no tendrá fin"<em>_  
>Machigai nado naindato omowasete<br>"Y que no fue un error, hacerte el amor"__  
>Kiss wo shite nurikaete hoshii<em>_  
>"Por favor déjame besar tu ser, el mundo que otros no ven"<em>_  
>Miwakuno tokini yoishire oborete itaino<br>"Solo intoxícame, que feliz seré ahogada en tu calidez"_

¡Y rayos que se inspiraron en el coro! Sentía que no podía más, y era turno de Luka.

_Sokubaku shite motto hitsuyouto shite  
>"Sin temor deséame más y más, que te complaceré"<em>_  
>Itoshiinara shuuchakuwo misetsukete<br>"Si en verdad me amas, toca mi cuerpo y obsesiónate"__  
>"okashii" noga tamaranaku sukini Naru<br>"Sueño con locura tenerte entre mis blancas sábanas"__  
>Ikeru tokomade ikeba iiyo<br>"Y que jures serme fiel, mi almendra virginal"_

Y aquí ya pensaba, ¿A qué hora se acaba esta estúpida y sensual canción? Porque no sé si ya estaba loca, y no solo por la letra, pero veía en Luka una invitación real a que lleve a cabo cada mínima palabra de aquella estrofa.

_Mayoikonda kokoro nara  
>"Si perdemos nuestras almas al final"<em>

Cantamos juntas. De ahí lo hice yo con toda la ilusión que pude en ese momento.

_kantanni tokete yuku  
>"Unidas, un día se encontrarán"<em>

Y amé aun más unir nuestras voces en esta parte.

_Yasashisa nante kanjiru himanado nai kuraini  
>"Nuestro hechizo sin duda perdurará. Somos tu y yo, que importa lo demás"<em>

_Kurikaeshitano wa ano yume janakute  
>"Por tanto tiempo te soñé. Y ahora al fin te encontré"<em>_  
>Magiremo nai genjitsuno watashitachi<br>"No te abandonaré, no lo quiero hacer. Eres mi realidad, mi única verdad"  
>Furetekara modorenaito shiru sorede iino...<br>"Sabes que ya no hay vuelta hacia atrás, esto no fue casualidad"  
>Dareyorimo taisetsuna anata<br>"No renuncies a nuestro amor"_

De nuevo me tocaba a mí y ya rogaba porque la canción llegue a su fin, tomar a Luka del brazo y arrastrarla a un lugar privado donde robarme sus labios.

_Yoakega kuruto fuande  
>"Me sentí nerviosa aquel amanecer"<br>naite shimau watashini  
>"Y lloré, porque no te vi volver"<br>"daijoubu" to sasayaita  
>"Me dijiste que todo marchaba bien"<br>anatamo naite itano?  
>"Para ocultar que sufrías también"<em>

_Dakiyosete hoshii tashikamete hoshii  
>"Hazme de una vez sentir, que esta pasión no tendrá fin"<em>_  
>Machigai nado naindato omowasete<br>"Y que no fue un error, hacerte el amor"__  
>Kiss wo shite nurikaete hoshii<em>_  
>"Por favor déjame besar tu ser, el mundo que otros no ven"<em>_  
>Miwakuno tokini yoishire oboretei<br>"Solo intoxícame, que feliz seré"_

_Hikiyosete Magnet no youni  
>"Tal como un imán atráeme, que muero por verte otra vez"<em>_  
>Tatoe itsuka hanaretemo meguriau<br>"Perderme en tu querer, y tu calidez. No me dejes"__  
>Fureteite modorenakute ii<br>"Entiende de una vez, esto no fue casualidad"__  
>Sorede iino dareyorimo taisetsuna anata.<br>"Eres mi realidad, mi única verdad. No renuncies a__ nuestro amor"_

Apenas terminó la canción, el director nos felicitó pero no presté atención ya que estaba demasiado ocupada en arrastrar a Luka-chan hasta el primer cuarto vacío que se me ocurra, el cual fue mi camerino.

-"¿Pasó algo, Miku?" –Me preguntó y dios ya no lo aguanté más y me lancé a sus labios siendo felizmente recibida.

-"Tu también sientes lo mismo" –Afirmé más que pregunté después de aquel beso y ella sonrió ampliamente.

-"Así es, mi pequeña mariposa" –Rió levemente y me besó de nuevo.

**~Fin del Flashback~**

-"Vaya, pero que buen uso le dan a sus camerinos" –Otro sarcasmo de Ymir.

-"¡Aww, que hermoso!" –Otro gritito fangirl de Nanoha.

-"¡Tengo hambre!" –Y una queja compartida de Fate y Natsuki, hicieron que todas decidamos seguir los relatos para más tarde.

-"Ara, entonces si mi Natsuki tenía hambre debió haberme avisado antes" –Shizuru no cambia…

-"De comida de verdad, Shiz" –Dijo con ironía y la peli-ocre hizo mala cara para después abalanzarse a su presa. –"¡Oi!" –Se quejó pero como siempre no fue escuchada por lo que me supongo ya debe tener un plan de emergencia.

-"Auch, Natsuki ikezu" –Un buen pisotón en el pie parece haber calmado temporalmente el demonio Fujino. Bien por ti Natsuki.

-"Entonces eso significa que es hora de la parrillada para almorzar" –Tomé la palabra y todas asintieron. –"Natsuki y Fate, vayan por la comida. Ymir ve por la parrilla. Shizuma ve por el carbón y no la friegues." –Advierto y ella me mira mal. –"Luka y las demás ayudaremos a arreglar las mesas y disponer todos los utensilios, ¡a trabajar!" –Ninguna se atrevió a llevarme la contraria…

Ahh que bien se siente tener el poder…

**Fate POV**

Después de obedecer a la odiosa de Himemiya en todo lo que se le ocurría, disfrutamos de una buena parrillada. Pudimos conocernos mucho más entre todas y descubrí que Natsuki odia los formalismos por lo que casi me muerde al momento en que me referí a ella como Kuga-san, además de que ama con locura la mayonesa… raro.

Sorprendentemente Shizuma no la fregó con el carbón y de hecho se encargó de preparar las carnes… debo decirlo.

¡Al fin es útil en algo!

Debido a los acontecimientos de la noche anterior, no agarró el sueño rápidamente a todas así que como buenas niñas todas sin excepción fuimos a dormir a nuestras respectivas carpas, en nuestras respectivas camas/bolsas de dormir y sin falta, nuestras respectivas y amorosas novias a lado.

-"Mmm Fate-chan" –Ronroneó mi cobriza al momento de abrazarme. –"No tienes ni idea de cuánto extrañé tu calor anoche" –Aww es tan linda cuando se porta así.

-"Tú tampoco tienes idea de cuánto extrañé tus patadas" –Bromeé y ella me pegó en el hombro. –"¡Hey! Hablo enserio, Natsuki patea como bestia, balbucea también como una y saca a relucir sus traumas" –Fujino en realidad se pasa.

-"No la culpes, mira que sale con tu prima" –Bueno eso es cierto pero…

-"¡Ajá! Ya lo admitiste… ella es una loca…" –Dije ya adormilada por las caricias que recibía por su parte.

-"En parte diré que ya me di cuenta de que es algo…especial para esos asuntos" –Rió nerviosamente como recordando algo y la miré entrecerrando los ojos.

-"¿Y eso?" –Mmm… ya mismo me hará caer, pero quiero saber…

-"Bueno, fue ella la que histéricamente llamó a la guardia nacional, las fuerzas aéreas y finalmente a la marina apenas veinte minutos desde que desaparecieron anoche" –Me respondió y no me sorprendí.

-"Interesante… esta vez demoró más" –Reí quedamente y ella me miró extrañada. –"Ya ha pasado antes, pero esa vez fue porque no encontraba su vestido favorito" –Me encogí de hombros y ella rió. Una vez paró me quedé mirándola a los ojos, aquellos cielos que me tienen más que embobada.

-"¿Pasa algo, Fate-chan?" –Susurra y deposito un suave beso en sus labios.

-"En verdad te extrañé" –La atmósfera era buena, todo estaba en silencio y la tenía conmigo.

Pero algo siempre tiene que arruinarlo, eso ya es ley.

-"_Ahn~ Shizuma-sama…ahh~_" –Oh mi dios.

-"_Nagisa… ¿así?_" –Agh… ¿es enserio?

Regresé a ver a Nanoha y estaba roja hasta por las orejas. Parece que hace ya buen rato que desapareció su fase de demonio blanco como para estar así de avergonzada.

-"_Mmm… sí, así… sigue, no te detengas" _–Pff…

-"_¿Te gusta?_" –Iugh…iugh…

-"_¡Oh sí! Shizuma-sama, así… más duro… más… ahh~" _-¡Oh mierda!

-"No escucho nada, no escucho nada, no escucho nada" –Alguien sáqueme los oídos.

-"Fate-chan…" –Avergonzada ella se pegó a mi pecho intentando escuchar menos.

-"_¿Aquí?" _–Pervertidas…

-"_Sí, ahí…ahn~"_

_-"Ni creas que he acabado, my love" _–No me jodan…

-"_Ahh~ eso espero…" _–Enserio… rayos…

-"_Nadie como yo para darte masajes, mi vida" _–Espera ¿qué?

-"_Cierto, tienes manos mágicas mi amor, ya ni me duele la espalda" _-…

¡Oh perfecto, ahora soy yo la pervertida!

¡Esto es culpa de Fujino, como sea, es su culpa!

-"_Espero que no te hayas calentado de más mi querida Fate" _–Escucho sus risitas y ya siento una vena palpitarme en la sien…Esta…

-"¡HANAZONO!"

* * *

><p><em>Pff como amo Magnet :P ahora también aclararé que Jinguji Ren es un personaje invitado xD para el que no lo conozca lo puede buscar por san google es del anime Uta no prince-sama maji love 1000% :P<em>

_Como raro no responderé reviews esta vez :O me muero de sueño! :C pero que sepan que agradezco infinitamente a los que se dieron el tiempo de dejar su opinión, los amodoro :3 :v jejeje_

_Hasta la próxima n_n_


	3. Día 3 - Final

_Jo! que me demoré demasiado con esto xD perdón, perdón! D: no tengo salvación(? muchas cosas, que ni al caso nombrarlas pero aquí un esfuerzo por acabar lo que empecé. Y se suponía que era un fic por las fiestas, pero naaah voy yo y me lo acabo casi al mismo tiempo que el mes de Enero :v_

_¡Como sea! Todo listo, acabado y saboreado(? Admito que me encantó mezclar todas las parejas que me gustan, aunque solo me faltó una que tomaré en cuenta si existe una próxima :3 Fue un reto que sin duda disfruté, espero que uds lo disfruten también. :3_

**_Mega disclaimer: Ni Mahou Shoujo Lyrical Nanoha, ni Mai-Hime, ni Strawberry Panic, ni Kannazuki no Miko, ni Shingeki no Kyojin, ni Vocaloid, ni ninguna de las otras referencias que hice me pertencen! sería muy de locos! además el que las encuentre se gana un chocolate(? jajaja ok no :P los dejo leer._**

* * *

><p><strong>Al diablo mi Navidad<strong>

**Día 3 - Final**

* * *

><p>Ahh, nuevo día y empiezo de lo mejor, con el calor de mi bella novia quien seguía abrazada fuertemente a mi cintura, mientras yo le doy la espalda.<p>

Me giro lentamente para no despertarla y me llevo la más hermosa vista del mundo.

¿Qué, los paisajes de Nueva Zelanda?

¡Ja! Bitch Please, mi Nanoha por las mañanas.

Sí, así con todo su cabello alborotado, sus ojos cerrados con tanta tranquilidad y su boquita… ¡Ay su boquita! Tan linda al estar apenas abierta dejando escapar suspiros y pequeños ronquidos.

Sí, pequeños y tiernos ronquidos que en vez de molestar en cierta manera arrullan, además de su quejiditos.

No como los de cierta bestia…

-"HNNRRRRR" –Oh carajo, creo que hasta tembló la tienda.

-"¡YMIR!" –Gritó Luka… ah… viejos tiempos.

-"¡Alguien por dios calle a esa bestia!" –Vaya, hasta Shizuma se molestó.

-"¡Ara, ara!" –Escuché a Fujino y hay algo que me admira.

La bestia de Ymir ronca peor que oso ya por un buen momento y Nanoha sigue durmiendo como si nada.

¿Cómo diablos hace eso?

-"Yo propongo ponerle una almohada en la cabeza" –Escuché proponer a Natsuki y no pude evitar el asentir de acuerdo.

-"¿Qué tal una media en la boca?" –Un ingenioso aporte de Miku.

-"Etto… ¿un baldazo de agua fría?" –Y ya me imagino a todas girando a ver a Himeko con sorpresa.

Me suelto suavemente del agarre de mi novia y salgo para encontrar exactamente la misma escena que esperaba. Todas miraban completamente sorprendidas a la pobre Himeko que parecía que explotaría de lo roja que está.

-"Este viaje ha sido el de las sorpresas, sin duda" –Dije y Himeko se escondió en el hombro de Chikane.

-"Yo solo decía…" –Susurró y…

-"Aww…" –Soltamos todas de nuevo.

-"¡Atrás, buitres!" –Gruñó la peli-azul y todas rodamos los ojos.

-"Bien, vayamos a salvar a la pequeña Christa" –Dije y todas asintieron para girarse a la tienda de Ymir donde, diablos, las paredes ya temblaban.

-"¿Algún valiente?" –Dijo Chikane.

-"¿Otra vez métodos democráticos?" –Rodó los ojos Luka y se encargó de recalcar el "democráticos" con comillas imaginarias de sus dedos.

-"Agh, que pereza. Shizuru ve" –Dije con un suspiro de fastidio y mi prima me quedó viendo.

-"¿Y por qué yo?"

-"Porque si esa bestia te mata nadie te extrañará. Natsuki hará una nueva y mejor vida, de todos modos" –Me encogí de hombros y ya la vi querer matarme. –"Sí, mira, si Chikane va, la empresa más importante de música perderá una dueña, lo cual es malo. Estúpido pero también aplica para Shizuma" –La señalé y ella alzó una ceja descifrando si sentirse halagada u ofendida. –"Si va Luka o Miku, el mundo perderá a las mejores idols de la historia, además Nanoha me mataría" –Hago una mueca ante la idea… no sería nada bonito.

-"¿Y Nagisa-han y Himeko-han?" –Me dijo a punto de explotar.

-"Nooo… ellas me caen bien" –Hago un puchero y veo que todos se tragan la risa al ver el aura negra rodear a mi prima.

-"Ara, ara, como que Fate-chan se quiere pasar de lista" –Agh…olvidaba cuanto miedo metía su voz de psicópata.

-"No, ¿tú crees?" –Destilo sarcasmo para ella.

-"¿Acaso es la rebelión de las rubias?" –Escuché la voz sorprendida de Shizuma.

-"¡No toquen a mi bestia!" –De repente salió la pequeña Christa poniendo una graciosa pose de ataque.

-"Mmm, creo que si…" –Comentó Nagisa.

-"Ya, ya, tranquila Christa-chan" –Calmó Miku y acarició la cabeza de la pequeña, sorprendentemente calmándola.

-"HNNRRRRR" -¡Carajo! ¿¡Acaso lo hace a propósito!?

-"Y aquí me pregunto, ¿cómo diablos terminaron juntas?" –Expuso Luka y yo asentí.

-"No tiene mucha ciencia, quizás ahora se lo contemos" –Respondió simple la pequeña Christa mientras se dejaba apapachar de Miku.

Nagisa y Himeko que veían la escena hicieron una mueca de ternura y se acercaron a hacer lo mismo…

Rayos… ya me dio ganas a mí también.

-"Ni te atrevas a tocarla o te corto la mano" –N-Nanoha…

-"Bueno mi amor" –Sentido de supervivencia.

-"Y antes que digas algo, cállate Shizuma que tú eres igual de mandarina" –Dijo Chikane y me encargué de matarla con la mirada.

-"Bueno, ¿qué hacemos con esa bestia?" –Oh cierto…

-"¿Qué propones Natsuki?" –Le pregunto y ella pone pose pensativa.

-"Mmm… ¿Qué tal una combinación de todas las ideas?" –Se oye interesante. –"Pero antes, ¿Qué tan pesado es su sueño?"

-"Muy, muuuy pesado" –Respondemos Luka y yo al mismo tiempo que la pequeña Christa asentía con una mueca de desgracia.

-"Perfecto. Le ponemos una media en la boca, en la cara una almohada y la tiramos de la cascada"

-"Excelente" –Acordamos todas.

-"Nooo, ¿Y si se ahoga?" –Obvio, menos Christa.

-"Ese titán no muere ni por bomba atómica" –Ironizo y ella me mira con ganas de llorar… aww… ¿quién quiere un apapacho? ¡La nena quiere uno!

-"Fate-chan…" –Oh cierto, me olvidé que Nanoha lee la mente.

-"¡Manos a la obra!" –Grité y entramos en la tienda.

Shizuma puso una de sus medias en la boca más que abierta de ese titán, Shizuru puso su más que babeada almohada y la amarró con una cuerda que sacó de quien sabe dónde. Mientras eso pasaba Nagisa y Himeko tomaban fotos a petición de Chikane quien estaba que no disimulaba una sonrisa psicópata. Cuando ya estuvo todo listo, Natsuki y yo nos encargamos de levantarla…

-"¡Oh mierda, como pesa!" –O eso intentamos…

-"Nanoha, cariño, ¿una de tus garras por favor?" –Dije con dulzura y ella sonrió traviesa, tomó una de las piernas de Ymir y la levantó, yo tomé la otra y Natsuki un brazo.

-"Ayudaré también" –Dijo la atunera y levantó el otro brazo.

-"Muy bien, a la de tres… una, dos… ¡Tres!" –Agh… creo que me saldrá una hernia.

-"¿Qué diablos come esta bestia?" –Exclamó Luka.

-"Comida hecha con mucho, mucho amor…" –Nos respondió la pequeña y…

-"¡Aww!" –Diablos… más tierna y muere.

-"Dejen de babear y vamos rápido, a este paso me lesionaré la espalda" –Aww mi celosita.

Le hicimos caso y llevamos a Ymir a la cascada más cercana.

Esa que nos enteramos de su existencia después de habernos perdido. Sí, esa que queda a solo cinco minutos caminando desde nuestro campamento… que desgracia… pero en este momento es muy conveniente. Después de todo la guía muy amablemente también nos informó que el agua era inusualmente helada y que albergaba secretos sobre espíritus y otros humanos… la verdad parecía emocionada cuando lo contaba, tanto que me dio pena cortarle el rollo así que terminé dos horas sentada en el salón del hall escuchando historias de espíritus ancestrales, el balance de las cosas, el puente entre los humanos y los espíritus, el poder de los elementos, bla, bla, bla… Al final de todo llegó otra guía que "amablemente" calló a la primera, se disculpó conmigo y me dio un sándwich de cortesía… je… una chica, además de linda, muy amable.

-"¿Todas listas?" –Preguntó mi peli-cobalto futura prima.

-"Seeeh…" –Respuesta del siglo.

-"¡Ahora!" –Gritó y le hicimos caso.

El cuerpo de Ymir cayó pesadamente diez metros abajo.

Y por el sonido creo se dio tremendo golpe en la espalda.

Mmm… lo que sea…

Esperamos un buen momento y una más que enfurecida Ymir salió gritando.

-"¡AHHH HIJAS DE SU RASPUTIA MADRE! ¡ME ENCARGARÉ DE HACERLAS PEDAZOS Y VENDERÉ SUS PARTES AL MERCADO NEGRO!" –Aww… tanto que nos quiere.

La vimos caminar a pasos agigantados hacia nosotras pero a pesar de la amenaza nadie nos sacaba la sonrisa socarrona en el rostro.

-"Te pasa por roncar como animal" –Se burló mi peli-rosada amiga.

-"Ah" –Jadeó ofendida. –"Christa no se queja" –Dijo con suficiencia mientras veía a su pequeña rubia y esta la miraba con adoración.

-"No lo haría nunca" –Aww… ¡Ya enserio! ¿Cómo consiguió a tan tierna cosita?

-"Cuéntanos Ymir, ¿con que brujo hablaste para embobar así a la pequeña Christa?" –Preguntó la atunera y solo asentí. Debió ser uno muy bueno.

-"No me jodan con eso" –Nos gruñó cual vil animal y se giró a todos lados desorientada. –"Además, ¿Dónde mierda estamos?" –Y Nanoha se queja de mi léxico.

-"En la cascada que queda a cinco minutos de nuestro campamento" –Informo y ella gruñe de nuevo.

-"Perfecto" –Dijo y… oh no…algo no me gusta…

¡Exacto! ¡Esa sonrisa demoníaca no me gusta!

La muy bestia nos cargó a mí y a Luka como costal de papas (no pregunten cómo) y nos lanzó a la cascada…

-"PFFF" –Se me metió agua en la nariz… buu…

-"¡Diablos que está helada!" –Se quejó Luka.

-"¡Oh carajooo!" –Eso y un PLAF fueron Natsuki.

-"¿Y a nosotras por qué?" –Fue el grito del dúo empresarial.

¡PAF!

-"No de nuevo, Shizuma" –Y el clavado perfecto de Nagisa debido a que su novia tiene la manía de poner el rostro contra el agua.

-"Damas" –Fue la invitación "cordial" de Ymir y, Miku y Nanoha desfilaron de cabeza al agua.

¡Y con un carajo que está helada!

A este paso quedaremos todas con hipotermia… maldito titán…

¡SPLASH!

¿Pero qué…?

-"¡YMIIIR! ¿Por qué a mí también?" –Oh… ¿Lanzó a su pequeña también?

-"¡Porque sí! ¡HAHAHA!" –Esa maldita…

-"¡UUUPS!" –Ok, acabo de escuchar el "ups" más falso de la historia y la escena más rara también. Ymir terminó por segunda vez en el agua y por quien menos esperábamos.

-"¿¡Himeko!?" –Hasta Chikane suena sorprendida.

-"MUAHAHAHA" –Ok ya me asustó…

-"Oh rayos… ¿alguien le dio dulces?" –Preguntó la odiosa de Himemiya y todas la miramos raro.

-"Emm…" –Nagisa…

Hasta mientras la rubia de Himemiya seguía riendo como maníaca en la punta de la cascada y veía un brillo demencial en sus ojos.

-"¡Amor, tranquila, quietecita ahí que ya voy por ti!" –Habló Chikane y la rubia, ahora loca, negó frenéticamente.

-"¡No es necesario! ¡Te mostraré mi nuevo clavado nivel olímpico solo para ti mi luna hermosa!" –Pff… luna hermosa… JAJAJAJA. –"Lo llamé el rompe espinazo, ¿a que está lindo?"

-"JAJAJAJAJAJAJA" –Ay no, más y me moriré de risa. –"¡Buena esa, Himeko!" –Enserio que graciosa esta mujer.

-"Cállate rubia traumada, ¡Ella lo dice muy enserio!" –Nooo… me tiró agua y de nuevo la siento en los pulmones…

Espera… ¿en verdad?

Regresé a ver a las demás y tenían una cara de asombro y preocupación.

-"¡Himeko-chan, no es necesario!" –Negociaba Miku y Luka asentía.

-"¿Y por qué no? Yo quiero ver ese clavado" –Tan oportuna como siempre Ymir.

-"Ymir… cállate por favor" –Pidió amablemente Christa que parecía que se ponía cada vez más morada.

-"¡Dulzura no lo hagas, hazme caso a mí, yo sé de eso!" –Wow… Shizuma parece servir a veces. –"¡Ponte más recta, tu cara está muy al piso y toma mejor impulso!"

-"¿¡Así!?" –Diablos y le hace caso.

–"¡Perfecto, así, ahora si puedes hacerlo!" –Retiro lo dicho, sigue siendo estúpida.

-"¡Shizuma!" –Regañó su pelirroja y la peli-azul que parecía cada vez más desesperada.

-"¡A LA DE TRES!" -¡Oh carajo, si lo va hacer!

-"¡NOOO!" –Intentamos todas.

-"¡UNA!" -¿Además de loca, también sorda?

-"¡Himeko, por dios!" –Intentó Natsuki.

-"¡DOS!" –Diablos, diablos, diablos…

-"Ara, ara Hime-chan, no quieres dejar viuda a Chikane ¿verdad?" –Al parecer las palabras de Fujino la hicieron parar un poco.

-"Mi Chikane-chan no me va a perder, así que… ¡TRES!" –Dijo y corrió pero al momento de llegar al borde una mano la jaló, le dio varias cachetadas, jaló sus cachetes, le dio una última cachetada y la sacudió.

-"¿¡Mejor!?" -¿En qué momento llegó ahí Nanoha?

La pequeña solo asintió temerosa y mi novia sonrió.

-"Perfecto" –Dijo y todas quedamos heladas…literalmente, ¡El agua ya muerde!

Salimos enseguida de la poza y todas temblábamos. Hasta Himeko y eso que no se metió…

-"¿Cómo sabías que hacer, Nanoha-chan?" –Preguntó Nagisa y mi pelirroja sonrió con inocencia.

-"Ya tengo experiencia con rubias zafadas" –Rubias zafadas…

-"¡Oye!" –Hago un puchero y ella ríe.

* * *

><p>-"¡ACHOO!"<p>

-"Oh perfecto, no solo ronca como bestia, también estornuda como una" –Una bestia total, sin duda.

-"Cállense que si me da gripe será su culpa" –Gruñó y se ajustó la manta que tenía.

-"Sí, sí, cállate y toma tu chocolate caliente" –Luka rodó los ojos e hizo lo mismo que sugirió.

Después de estar en esa poza, en la que todas quedamos a un punto cercano a la hipotermia, decidimos ir a cambiarnos en nuestro campamento y tomar chocolate caliente que, increíblemente, había hecho Natsuki.

¿Qué?

No es por insultarla pero no tenía pinta de ama de casa para nada.

¿¡Y díganme que no!?

-"Vaya, el chocolate está muy bueno, Natsuki-chan" –Alabó mi novia y la peli-cobalto se sonrojo apenas.

-"Es verdad, es otra de esas revelaciones del año… que ya se acaba… aww… que nostalgia…" –Me siento más vieja…

-"Ya, ya Fate-chan" –Me acurrucó en su pecho mi demonio blanco y solo me dejé apapachar.

-"Lo que dices es verdad, ya falta menos de cuatro días para que sea año nuevo" –Fujino también puso cara de nostalgia.

-"¿Qué? ¿Ahora estamos sensibleras?" –Te creería tu pose de chica mala… si no estuvieras moqueando y llorando como nena Hanazono.

-"No era suficiente con los mocos de Ymir, ¿ahora también Shizuma?... agh" –Rodó los ojos Chikane y también la vi con los ojos llorosos.

-"¿Enserio es necesario que lloren?" –Otra más que cae. Luka.

-"Oh vamos, no es como que se van a morir el año que viene, sólo se hacen un año más viejas" –Razonó Miku y todas alzamos las cejas.

-"Sí pero… pero… es nostálgico recordar épocas pasadas" –Dijo Chikane con su complejo de vieja nostálgica, que ahora sí encaja.

-"Como el día que conocí a Christa" –Contribuyó pasivamente Ymir… wow… -"¿Qué? ¡Oh vamos, soy humana!"

-"¿Lo eres?" –Se arriesgó a la mirada matadora mi peli-rosada amiga idol.

-"O el fatídico día en que conocí a ese par" –Señalé a la atunera y al titán. –"Y ni que decir de ese otro par" –Fingí dramatismo y todas me miraron ligeramente ofendidas. –"A Fujino no la meto porque tuve la desgracia desde antes de que tenga memoria" –Resté importancia y mi prima sonrió sarcásticamente.

-"Ara Fate-chan, me partes el corazón" –Fingió ponerse triste y rodé los ojos. ¿Quién cree ese teatro de cuarta?

-"Aww, Shizuru" –Oh cierto, su novia lo hace.

-"Para que sepas, yo si me acuerdo el día que te conocí. Tenías tan solo siete meses de nacida y parecías todo un angelito" –Me arde la cara… oh rayos… -"Mi tía me dejó cargarte apenas ya que solo tenía cuatro años" –Siguió hablando con "dulzura" y todas la veían enternecidas. –"Y por eso mismo cuando mi tía tuvo que salir por un momento, te me caíste de los brazos" –Ah…espera, ¿QUÉ?

-"¿¡QUÉ!?" –Tenía que exteriorizarlo también.

-"Sí, fue repentino pero te alcé enseguida. Llorabas tanto que te llevé a la mecedora que estaba encima de la cama, te mecí, pero tenía cuatro años así que no medí la fuerza así que terminaste cayéndote…otra vez" –Fujino grandísima… -"Pero fue a la cama… bueno, de la cama rodaste el piso…"

-"Ahora todo tiene sentido…" –Dijeron todas…

¡Hey!

-"¡JA! Tu prima ya me cayó bien" –Grrr Ymir…

-"Insisto, no sé cómo Christa-chan se fijó en ti" -¿Qué le dio?

-"Ya había dicho que no hay mucha ciencia" –Dijo la pequeña llamando la atención de todas con su puchero fatal.

-"Si quieren lo podemos contar" –La abdujeron, es la única explicación a su "amabilidad" –"Precisamente por esas caras bobas es que quiero explicarlo. Ya me está cansando ver sus expresiones idiotas" –Bueno, a medias…

-"Perfecto. Fogata, chocolate calientito, amigas e historias de terror, ¿qué mejor?" –Digo…creo que este ha sido un campamento para recordar.

-"Fate…"

-"¿Sí, Ymir?"

-"Cállate o harás que me arrepienta de contarles"

-"Aww" –Está bien, me callaré.

Hice puchero y Nanoha rió divertida a mi lado para después regalarme un beso en la mejilla.

Me quema la cara de la vergüenza pero no podía estar más feliz.

-"Pero que sea condición que después que nosotras lo contemos, lo harán también Fate-san, Shizuru-san y Chikane-san" –Propuso la pequeña rubia.

-"Claro" –Dijimos al unísono y nos encogimos de hombros.

-"¡Qué bien! Ymir, ¿me dejarías empezar?" –Preguntó con entusiasmo y…

¡OH DIOS MÍO! ¡YMIR SONRIÓ CON DULZURA!

-"¡Carajo con tus caras, Fate!" –Pff, pero… -"Como sea, empieza pequeña" –Cedió e intenté no poner más cara de asombro… ¡Enserio lo intenté!

¡PLAF!

-"Tampoco era necesaria la violencia" –Mi cabecita…

-"¡FATE!" -¿Qué, ahora todas están en mi contra?

-"Nanoha ponle bozal a tu bestia" –Hanazono…

-"¡He-!" –No pude seguir ya que Nanoha me plantó uno de esos besos que te hacen olvidar hasta…

…

¿De qué estábamos hablando…?

**Natsuki POV**

Debo decirlo, Nanoha es efectiva. Sólo le basto un beso para dejar aun más atontada a la prima de Shiz… quizás después le pida consejos, esto me puede servir en un futuro.

-"Prosigue, Christa-chan" -Dijo y la pequeña asintió… veo que también parece interesada en los métodos de la cobriza.

-"Bueno, conocí a Ymir en una fiesta que habían organizado unos amigos que casualmente teníamos en común" –Miró a la pecosa y esta hizo una mueca. –"Más específicamente era el cumpleaños de Reiner, una especie de ami-enemigo de Ymir y que por esas fechas yo le interesaba" –Ya entiendo la mueca… yo haría lo mismo.

-"Ese estúpido se la pasaba hablando del "ángel" que llegó a su vida, en la universidad, ya me estaba cansando pero también tenía cierta curiosidad por conocer a la pobre víctima de ese imbécil" –Tanto cariño en esas palabras…

-"Esa noche me encontraba nerviosa e incómoda. Lo primero no sabía por qué y lo segundo era gracias a las confianzas que mantenía Reiner conmigo, me entienden, ¿verdad?" –Hizo una pequeña mueca de incomodidad y todas asentimos. –"Entonces fue cuando la vi. Ella estaba al lado de él y mantenía una pose seria junto con una mirada de aburrimiento que me llamó la atención" –Un pequeño sonrojo apareció en las mejillas de la rubia y sorprendentemente en Ymir también… pero no cometeré el error de Fate… vamos Nat, controla tu expresión, controla tu expresión… -"Lo chistoso es… que pensé que era un chico" –Oh…espera…

-"JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA" –Oh dios… estallamos todas… no puede matarnos a todas, ¿verdad? Bueno no todas, Luka no se ha reído sólo ha puesto cara de socarrona gracia y la prima de Shiz… bueno… ella sigue en la luna.

-"Así que era por esos tiempos en que Ymir llevaba aún más corto el cabello" –Comentó la peli-rosada e Ymir rodó los ojos.

-"Y la ropa tampoco ayudaba ya que vestía muy estilo chico malo, así que sin más remedio me confundí" –Explicó y todas tragamos la risa. Y no era por miedo a Ymir, nah para nada. –"Intenté acercarme pero siempre estaba en compañía de alguien intimidante como Annie, Mikasa o el mismo Reiner, así que tuve que resignarme esa noche" –Miró a la morena y esta suspiró.

-"Esa noche también me fijé en ella y me sorprendí entristeciéndome al saberla en la mira de Reiner que a pesar de lo idiota que es lo considero mi amigo y yo no le haría eso a un amigo" –Ymir es de noble corazón a pesar de su psicópata mirada… oh perfecto y yo en las noches soy Batman. –"Después de una semana y gracias a un trabajo que había mandado el profesor, tuve que ir a la biblioteca. Por supuesto no me esperaba encontrarme con que ella era la encargada y que justo estaba en su turno" -¿Eso que veo es una sonrisa? Wow…

-"Ni que decir de mí. No me lo podía creer, ya que esa semana se me había hecho muy larga al no volver a ver al "interesante desconocido" como empecé a llamarla. Me quedé de piedra al verla entrar y mi corazón saltó al momento en que me dirigió una fugaz mirada" –Aww que tierna. –"Después desapareció entre los estantes pero no podía ser más feliz ya que verla ahí significaba que estábamos en la misma universidad y podíamos volver a vernos" –Una sonrisa brillante más y creo que quedaré ciega.

-"Después de ese día estaba más atenta a mi alrededor, en caso de que la encontrara, lastima se me perdió por varios días más hasta que la volví a ver en una salida grupal, esta vez gracias a la genial idea de Sasha en visitar un nuevo restaurante" –El sarcasmo en la última frase no me convence… -"La vi ponerse nerviosa al momento de acercarnos a saludar y lo atribuí al hecho de que tal vez corresponda a Reiner por lo que no pasamos de presentarnos y pocas palabras" –Malos entendidos.

-"Y no solo eso, de hecho se la pasó hablando solo con Annie o con Mikasa, ¡hasta a Eren le hacía más caso! Me desanimé al pensar en que yo le había desagradado" –Sip, malos entendidos everywhere.

-"Con el tiempo fuimos conversando más. Nos fuimos conociendo y me di cuenta de que quería luchar por ella. Lo que no sabía era que todo el tiempo había pensado que yo era un chico, hasta ese día" –Dijo mientras perdía la mirada en algún punto en el bosque. Quizás recordando. Y las demás hicieron lo mismo.

¿Are? ¿Acaso hay que ver para ese lado?

**~Flashback~**

Ese día habíamos quedado en salir a tomar helado, claro, esa es la excusa que le puse para camuflar mi verdadera intención la cual era tener una cita. Y lo pasábamos estupendo hasta que en la conversación se coló el tema del amor y los intereses.

-"¿Enserio eso pasó con Mikasa? Pobre, debe ser duro fijarse en alguien como Eren" –La vi torcer la boca y traté de desviar mi mirada de aquellos pequeños y rosados labios. La pasaba mal en ese tiempo, enserio. –"Y… bueno… ¿y tú?"

-"¿Yo qué?" –Viva mi tacto.

-"S-si te has fijado en alguien antes o ahora" –Me miraba con tanta atención que la verdad no lo pensé mucho.

-"Sí, ahora hay una chica que ha llamado mi atención" –Se sorprendió levemente y devolví la pregunta. –"¿Tú?"

-"Emm, sí… me gusta un chico pero parece que él… él ya tiene a alguien…" –Me entristecí por su tono y por lo que implicaba la respuesta, pero enseguida barajé las opciones ya que me parecía rara la afirmación. Después de todo pensé que Reiner era la persona de su interés.

Me dolió pensar que no tenía opción con ella ya que se fijaba en chicos y yo siendo chica no estaba en sus opciones. En cierta manera hasta me enfureció eso y también que aquel tipo no se dé cuenta de que tenía a tan bella persona interesada en él.

-"Espero que se dé cuenta de lo que se está perdiendo" –Me sinceré ocultando mi enojo y frustración con amabilidad.

-"¿Crees que lo haga si se lo digo?" –Hasta puso cara de cachorrito para decírmelo. Rayos, rayos, rayos…

-"Es lo más seguro…" –Intenté ser buena amiga para ella.

-"Entonces se lo diré…" –Me descolocó el hecho de que me tomara de la mano y me arrastrara por el parque, entonces pensé que ese idiota estaba ahí y ella lo había visto por lo tanto, gracias a mi "hermoso" consejo se le iba a confesar justo en mis narices.

-"¿Qué haces?" –Enserio, no la estaba pasando bien.

-"Haciéndote caso" –Paramos en un pequeño claro donde no había nadie y la escuché tomar aire. –"¡Me gustas!" –La miré incrédula, y un poco más y la pequeña se desmayaba por lo roja que estaba. –"El chico que me gusta, eres tú Ymir"

-"¿Eh?" –Procesando ya lo que me dijo, de nuevo entristecí, yo le gustaba pero solo era porque pensaba que era un chico. No podía mentirle. –"Lo siento…" –Empecé pero ella me interrumpió con lágrimas en los ojos.

-"Yo…yo no te gusto ¿verdad?" –Y que ganas tuve de gritarle en ese momento, que no era verdad, que ella era la chica que me gustaba tanto. –"¿Quién es? ¿Annie? ¿Sasha?"

-"No lo entiendes. Aquí hay algo mal" –Dije y ella me miró confundida. –"Lo siento, Christa, pero yo no soy quien crees que soy"

-"No entiendo"

-"Que estás confundida y me disculpo por no haberlo notado antes, pero, Christa…" –La miré y ella también. –"Yo no soy un chico, soy una chica" –La escuché exclamar y apreté mis puños. –"Siento no ser lo que esperabas" –Me giré dispuesta a marcharme pero sentí como me había tomado de la muñeca.

-"Es mentira" –Y encima no me cree.

-"No lo es, soy una chica Christa" –Afirmé de nuevo con seriedad y ella negó.

-"Lo que es mentira es que hayas dicho que no eres lo que creía" –Parpadeé confundida y ella me sonrió. –"Si me confundí fue mi error, pero eso no cambia el hecho de que eres la persona de la cual estoy enamorada" –Tomó mi mejilla y ya no detuve mis impulsos por abrazarla y besarla.

Sin duda no me equivoqué en luchar por ella.

**~Fin del Flashback~**

-"Snif, snif, ¡esa ha sido la historia más tierna que he escuchado!" –Lloriqueaba Shizuma mientras se sonaba los mocos…iugh, ¿qué era esa cosa que salió volando del pañuelo?

-"Eso explica cómo es que Christa-chan es la única que puede sacar el lado amable del titán" –Sonrió Luka.

A todo esto.

-"Espera, espera, espera. ¿Cuánto tiempo pasó desde que se conocieron hasta ese día?" –Tengo que preguntarlo.

-"Dos meses ¿por qué?" – ¿¡Enserio!?

-"Entonces, ¿Cómo diablos no se dio cuenta antes de que eras chica?" –Por lo menos para hablar con propiedad debió señalar su género ¿no?

-"No sé, es extraño pero en todas las situaciones algo demandaba el que hable en neutro o simplemente no tenga necesidad de hacerlo" –Se encogió de hombros.

-"Oi, oi" –Siento una gota resbalar por mi sien.

-"No te sorprendas, Ymir es así" –Dijo Fate. Parece más lúcida que antes…parece…

-"Ara, me parece que es nuestro turno Nat-su-ki" –Agh, cada que pone esa voz me sube un escalofrío por la espalda.

-"¿Q-qué tal les parece otro paseo por el bosque?" –Propongo… oh vamos una mano aquí.

No es que me avergüence…

Pero me avergüenzo.

-"¿Acaso Natsuki no quiere contar nuestra historia de amor?" –Ahí van esos ojitos chantajistas.

-"Es -es que Shizuru, por dios, hay niños presente" –Señalé a Christa y a Miku que me miraron ligeramente ofendidas.

¿Qué? ¡No me culpen! ¡Culpen a sus cuerpos de loli!

-"Mi Natsuki se avergüenza de nuestra historia de amor" –Ahora viene el dramatismo que se bien que es fingido pero tiene el mismo efecto.

-"Oi Shiz" –Intento calmarla.

-"¡Dime que no te avergüenzas!" –Uy…

-"Emm… ¿no?"

-"¡Encima lo dudas! ¡Por eso de seguro ya no me amas!" -¿Cómo rayos llega siempre a ese mismo punto?

¿Qué Natsuki no quiere darme masajes? ¡De seguro ya no me ama!

¿Qué Natsuki no quiere reparar el auto? ¡De seguro ya no me ama!

¿Qué Natsuki ronca? ¡De seguro ya no me ama!

-"Shizuru, ¡Basta! Ya te he dicho que nunca dudes que te amo" –Me enoja a veces que utilice eso para chantajearme.

-"¿Lo juras?"

-"Por la tumba de mi madre"

-"Ara, Natsuki quiere mandar rápido a la tumba a mamá Saeko" –Cierto, mamá no está muerta… ups…

-"Está bien, contaremos nuestra historia…" –Me voy a arrepentir en algún punto.

-"¡Yey!"

~Veinte minutos después~

-"Y eso fue todo" –Me arde la cara, me arde la cara, me arde la cara.

-"Nee, Shizuru, ¿enserio fue buena idea no guardarse detalles?" –Lo digo porque veo la cara de las chicas y todas o están pálidas o ya mismo se desmayan… no espera, la pequeña Himeko ya cayó.

-"T-te lo dije, Nanoha" -¿Mmm? –"Fujino está loca" –Oh…

Lo dije… no era bueno contarlo…

¿No lo dije?

¡Pues estaba implícito!

-"¿Ahora cómo te decimos? ¿Sra. Gray?" –Hasta las amigas de Shizuru se asombran… eso es malo, ¿verdad?

-"Fu, fu, fu" -¡Su risita no ayuda!

-"Ahora tiene sentido lo que balbuceabas esa noche" -¿Qué noche?

-"Nee, Fate-chan… ¿podríamos visitar a tu prima más seguido?" –No estoy segura de cómo interpretar esa petición.

-"Nanoha, porque te amo te diré que no" –La mira con seriedad y puso la tomó de los hombros… ok, ya entendí.

¡No era necesario revivir mis traumas!

* * *

><p><strong>Fate POV<strong>

-"¡Niños, vengan, es hora del almuerzo!"

-"¡Sí, mami!" –Tan linda escena.

-"Pero tengan cuidado, no vayan a caer-" –Oh, se cayó.

-"BUAAAH"

-"Cariño, tranquila, mami está aquí" –Snif…tan bello…

-"¿Viendo algo que desees?" –Hanazono…

-"Solo me preocupo" –Digo y ella me mira extraño.

-"¿De qué?"

-"Pues que estén niños aquí. Debieron poner una advertencia en el campamento, algo que diga 'Entrar con precaución, Hanazono en la zona', ¿no crees?" –En verdad, deberían pensar más en sus hijos.

-"Ja ja, que chistosa" –Evidente sarcasmo, a mí me resbala. –"Pero hablando enserio, ¿no has pensado en formar una familia con Nanoha?" -¿Y eso?

-"¿Cómo así el interés?" –Años con ella me hacen desconfiar hasta de sus mocos.

-"Quiero saber ya que me entró la curiosidad al verte mirando tan anhelante la escena" –Se encogió de hombros restándole importancia. –"Además… yo misma lo estoy pensando…" -¿Acabo de escuchar bien?

-"Hay personas que quieren ver arder el mundo… y estoy sospechando que tú eres una de ellas" – ¿Shizumitas junior rondando por ahí? Desgracia segura.

-"¡Hey, estoy hablando muy enserio!" –Bueno, tomaré su ceño fruncido como una señal de esto.

-"Está bien. Sólo me has sorprendido, pero entiéndeme hasta hace poco pensaba que la cazadora Hanazono nunca sentaría cabeza y ahora me sale con novia e ideas de familia" –Razono y hasta ella asiente.

-"Lo sé, es solo que… no sé, me entró la ilusión de cargar en mis brazos una pequeña vida como fruto de nuestro amor" –Habla con ilusión y digo, ¿cuándo carajo aprendió tanta cursilada junta?... aunque siendo sincera…

-"Te entiendo, yo también lo he pensado" –Ella pone su mano en mi hombro mientras también sonríe. –"Estaba pensando proponérselo a Nanoha en año nuevo…" –Que es en pocos días por lo que me mataré pensando en las palabras correctas y románticas necesarias.

-"¿Para qué esperar tanto? Díselo esta noche, me he enterado que por fiestas ofrecerán un pequeño festival de fuegos artificiales. Aunque dijeron que no duraría mucho ya que no quieren espantar a los animales, pero tienen la idea" -¿¡Esta noche!? –"Vamos, no pongas esa cara y aprovecha este momento y este lugar, es tranquilo, estás rodeada de amigas y no de estrés por el ruido o demás personas, ¿qué mejor?" –Tiene un punto ahí.

-"¿Qué es esto? ¿Un momento de calidad entre Hanazono y Testarossa?" –Ahora Chikane también…

-"Oh, Himemiya, no lo creerás pero Fate-chan también comparte nuestra idea" –Espera, ¿nuestra?

-"¿Es verdad?" –Me pregunta con cierta alegría en su mirar. Asiento dudosa.

-"¡Lo ves! ¡Ahora empieza el plan de conquista del mundo con la armada junior!" –Por qué no me sorprende. –"Sólo imagínatelo, Hanazono junior, Himemiya junior, Testarossa- no espera mejor Takamachi junior juntos, ¡nadie se salvaría!" – ¿Me tengo que ofender por haber cambiado el apellido?... Nah…

-"Deja eso" –Un zape en la cabeza y Shizuma parece estar reiniciando. –"Pero es una idea que alegra este año, me parece que hasta Shizuru lo planea"

-"Uff… a Natsuki le va a doler" –Hago una mueca y Chikane asiente con cara de circunstancia.

-"Ni que lo digas, a ti también" –Sí… espera.

-"¿¡Qué!?"

-"No hagas escándalo, pero es verdad, después de todo Nanoha es la que manda" –Razonó como si nada… pe-

-"Sí, saber cambiar la llanta del auto es muy decisivo" -¡Rayos!

-"Me gustaban más cuando no se confabulaban en mi contra hace unos cinco minutos" –Hice puchero y me crucé de brazos.

-"Es por los viejos tiempos, además, estamos siendo muy suaves contigo ahora así que no te quejes" –Ay sí que consuelo Himemiya.

-"¡Hora de comer!" –Nanoha…

-"¡Ya vamos, cariño!"

-"Jajajaja, ay cariñito~ ya vamos enseguida, amorcito~" –De nuevo con sus cosas.

-"Como si fuese la u-"

-"¡Chikane-chan!" –Ahora quien llama es Himeko y veo voltear como cachorro a Chikane.

-"¿Sí, mi amor?" –Pff…

-"¡Shizuma, tengo tus favoritos!" –Tienta Nagisa.

-"¡Enseguida voy, my love!" –Ya…

-"¿¡Y después se burlan de mí!? Ustedes son peor" –Ruedo los ojos y camino hacia la mesa donde ya está todo preparado.

Y sí que hay de todo y para rematarlo huele delicioso…

Oh por dios, ¿eso es…?

-"¡Carneee!" -Manjar de dioses…

-"Yo misma me encargué de prepararlo, Fate-chan" –Aun más manjar de dioses, no espera, de una diosa… eso es lo que es Nanoha en la cocina.

-"Por esto y más serás una gran esposa" –Me llevo un trozo de cielo a la boca. Ahh~ tan delicioso.

-"F-Fate-chan" -¿Mmm?... Aww tan linda como todo un tomatito. –"¿E-esposa?"

-"Sí, como MI esposa" –Quiero ver mi premio…

¡Bingo! Una más que avergonzada Nanoha, con sus gestos tan tiernos a rematar.

-"Nada me haría más feliz que serlo" –Se acerca a mí y se sienta en mi regazo mientras cruza sus brazos detrás de mi cabeza. Como que alguien quiere besitos~

-"Y nada me haría más feliz que hacerte feliz, amor" –Apenas vi su sonrisa me abalancé a aquellos labios tan dulces que tanto adoro. –"Te amo" –Y no tiene idea de cuánto.

-"Yo también, Fate-chan" –Juntamos nuestras frentes y solo estar así es el paraíso.

-"Admitimos que nosotras somos acarameladas con nuestras novias pero a ustedes no hay quién les gane" –Tan oportuna Hanazono.

-"Ni yo con Chikane-chan" -¿Hasta Himeko?

-"Ni yo con mi atunera" –Oh vamos Miku.

-"A Shizuma ni la menciono" –Nagisa…

-"Bueno yo sí" –Christa-chan~

-"Pero no en público. De seguro la mitad de la población tiene diabetes por su culpa" –Grrr Ymir…

-"Y de Shizuru ni hablar" –Dijo Chikane señalando a mi prima que… ¡Oh por dios, estaba manoseando a Natsuki en la mesa!

-"Digamos que yo tengo mis métodos" –Se relamió los labios de forma tan… tan… psico-Fujino.

-"¡Baka!" –Lloriquea Natsuki… enserio pobre…

-"Pero conociendo su historia no me extraña" –Comentó como si nada Luka y me encargué de matarla con la mirada.

-"A mí tampoco" –Agregó Fujino. –"Me acostumbré a su mundo de melosidades desde que las conocí" –Desgraciada…

-"¡Eso no es justo!" –Saltó Miku de repente apuntándonos con puerros en la cara. –"La mayoría ya hemos contado nuestra historia-"

-"Himemiya no" –Interrumpo tranquilamente mientras bebo de mi té.

-"¡Ese era el punto de decir la mayoría!" –Hace puchero y no evito reírme. –"Y es aun más injusto que Luka-chan lo sepa y no me haya dicho nada" –Mira a su novia y esta se ríe nerviosa.

-"Bueno, en cierta manera estaríamos empates ya que Fate-chan tampoco me había mencionado que tenía de amigas a mis idols favoritas" –Intervino Nanoha jalándome un cachete.

-"Bueno, no hagan tanto escándalo" –Hablé y me pusieron atención. –"Contaremos nuestra historia…" –Momento de suspenso… -"Después de que Himemiya lo haga" –Sonreí triunfante al verlas darse de cara contra la mesa.

-"¡Himemiya, empieza a hablar!" –Amenazó con el puerro la pequeña peli-aqua.

Oh de seguro mañana pesará en su conciencia de cierta manera.

-"Y-ya…" -¡Hasta la hizo tartamudear! ¡Ja! Que chiquilla. –"Bueno, les parecerá cliché y todo pero…" –Ahora que lo pienso yo tampoco sé de su historia. Esto será interesante. –"Himeko y yo, nos conocimos de niñas" -¿Eso que tiene? Yo también con Nanoha. –"En la playa" –Uminari tiene playa. –"Era solo un viaje de descanso. Nos conocimos de casualidad mientras paseaba por la orilla del mar, ya casi al ponerse el sol" –Bieeen… me ganó. –"Yo buscaba conchas brillantes cuando encontré una muy rara de color rosado, era pequeña y enseguida me llamó la atención. Al intentar tomarla choqué con otra manito que parecía querer lo mismo" –Sonrió y miró a Himeko que parecía estar sonrojada. Y digo parecía porque no podía ver bien su cara hundida en una almohada que sacó de quién sabe dónde. –"Al alzar la vista me encontré con una linda niña de cabello dorado largo y trenzado, tenía los ojos más lindos que había visto y una sonrisa que competía con el sol" –Ya… ¿Y Nanoha y yo somos las melosas?

-"Y a mí me pareció encontrar a la niña con la mirada más atrapante capaz de eclipsar el mismo sol, además de que su cabello parecía emular una noche clara de luna llena" -¿Qué, ahora son poetas? –"Como tomamos la misma concha, ambas apartamos la mano enseguida para momentos después echarnos a reír. Nos miramos un momento y la vi bajar a recoger la concha que para nuestra suerte estaba completa" –Sonrió con dulzura y se llevó la mano al pecho.

-"Dividí la concha y le di la mitad mientras que yo guardé la mía. Entonces pasamos juntas, jugando, conversando, solo acompañándonos… hasta que acabó la tarde y con el último rayo del sol nos tuvimos que separar" –Rayos, ¿en qué momento se convirtió en un drama? –"Yo no le pregunté su nombre y ella tampoco lo hizo, sólo nos prometimos volver a ver así como guardar nuestras mitades"

-"Jefa… que historia que se manda" –Luka parecía estar con los ojos brillosos.

-"Calla y deja que siga" –Pedimos todas y Miku le lanzó un puerro.

-"Pero sucedió que nunca más volvimos a esa playa, después de todo eran solo viajes de visita a la abuela y en esa fecha había fallecido. Pasaron los años y yo me había olvidado de aquella niña que conocí en la playa, como también de la promesa de volvernos a ver pero la mitad siempre la guardé y con el tiempo la convertí en un collar" –Snif…

-"Por mi parte yo sí volví. Lo hice por cinco años, siempre esperando por ella y por su sonrisa de mil soles, pero nunca más apareció y hubo un tiempo que pensé que tan solo había sido una ilusión de niña, entonces veía la mitad que había guardado y mi confusión pasaba a tristeza… tristeza por notar su olvido" –Himemiya~…

-"En ese entonces teníamos tan solo seis años" –En eso también nos ganaron… -"Pasaron diez años y en preparatoria nuestros caminos se rozaron" –Contó y me ilusioné… ¡es que sí parece drama de telenovela!

-"Mas no se cruzaron. Yo fui a la preparatoria privada de Tokio, donde destaqué en el tennis. Iba de partido en partido, de torneo en torneo y justamente mi último partido sería en el campus de la preparatoria de Himeko, en Osaka" –Ya… ¿así o más drama?

-"Ese día no me sentía muy bien, al parecer algo había comido que me hizo mal, pero yo estaba con la ilusión de ver ese partido, después de todo oportunidades como esas no se repiten. Debido a la emoción del juego, muchos y muchas empezaron a investigar a los competidores y ahí fue donde escuché por primera vez su nombre, mis compañeras parecían fascinadas pero nunca pude verla, pasé todo el día en la enfermería escuchando los gritos y exclamaciones de asombro por la competencia" –Ok, más drama.

-"Me fui de Osaka con el trofeo en las manos pero una sensación de vacío que no pude explicar. Se lo atribuí al hambre y no lo pensé más" –Y tiene el descaro de encogerse de hombros como si nada. –"Tuvieron que pasar ocho años más para al fin poder conocerla" -¿¡Ocho!?... a ver… si los cálculos no me fallan ocho más diez es igual a dieciocho…

-"¿Dieciocho jodidos años para reencontrarse? ¿Acaso era una broma cruel de Yisus?" –Me quejé y ella rieron levemente.

-"Si lo pones así nos pesa aun más todo aquel tiempo que no pudimos aprovechar" –Comentó Chikane con la voz medio apagada.

-"Por eso intentamos remediarlo ahora, pasando todo el tiempo posible juntas" –Complementó Himeko y no pude evitar hacer puchero.

-"¿Y? ¿Cómo fue el reencuentro?" –Preguntó Natsuki realmente metida en la historia… el paquete de pañuelos que tiene a lado me lo confirma.

-"Es inexplicable pero…" –Se ruborizaron. –"A pesar de todo ese tiempo sin verla, apenas pude hacerlo sentí un inmenso amor llegar de la nada" –Dijo Himeko y Chikane le tomó de la mano para después reír.

-"Amor y frustración combinado con rencor y desespero" -¿Ah?

**~Flashback~**

Como recién egresada de la universidad estaba más que ansiosa por encontrar el empleo deseado, y como caído del cielo me llegó la oportunidad de mi vida con la vacante de una empresa musical que recién nacía. Para mí no había nada mejor, estaba feliz por dedicarme a lo que me encantaba hacer y estaba más que decidida a conseguir ese empleo, que por supuesto fue un poco duro pero lo conseguí relativamente rápido debido a que la empresa estaba recién incrementando en recursos.

Lo que necesitaba la joven empresa de H&H Records eran compositores y yo gustosa fui uno de esos pocos elegidos ya que la empresa exigía calidad.

Me tomó pocas semanas el poder adaptarme y me tocó la suerte de poder trabajar con futuras estrellas muy prometedoras además de agradables. Entonces sucedió. A la tercera semana de haber entrado a trabajar yo estaba en proceso de creación de una nueva canción por lo que me encontraba en el salón de piano. El tiempo se me había pasado volando y no me di cuenta de que era tarde hasta que un señor de mantenimiento entró a interrumpir.

-"Oh, disculpe Kurusugawa-sama, no era mi intención interrumpirla" –Se disculpó enseguida y yo suspiré cansada, en verdad me había metido mucho en la canción.

-"No te disculpes Oogami-kun, es mi culpa por estar aquí tan tarde" –Deduje.

-"Siendo así yo-" –Pero el sonido de la puerta de nuevo nos interrumpió.

Y apareció la persona más hermosa que jamás había visto, mientras la nostalgia me invadía al ver su largo cabello y aquellos ojos que tanto guardaban.

-"¡Vaya! Pensé que estaría-" –Paró de repente para mirarme fijamente con un brillo apagado de reconocimiento dudoso, lo que me hizo pensar en que no era la única que lo sentía.

-"¿Himemiya-sama?" –Pensé _¡Oh por dios! Es mi jefa y no solo eso, es una de las dueñas de la empresa ¿Cómo pude no reconocerla?_

-"Oogami, por favor salga, quisiera hablar con la señorita a solas" –Algo en su voz me hizo sentir un escalofrío de anticipación que acrecentó al ver como el conserje no se lo pensaba dos veces antes de salir corriendo.

-"¿Hice algo malo, Himemiya-sama?" –Pregunté con miedo y ella negó vehemente.

-"No y te rogaría que no vuelvas a llamarme así" –Hablaba mientras se acercaba a paso firme hacia mí. –"No me gusta que me traten como eminencia, soy solo humana… una humana que siente, mira y recuerda" –Aquello último hizo que un pequeño flash de memoria apareciera mostrando una niña sosteniendo la mitad de una concha, así que por inercia llevé mi mano hacia el pecho donde tenía el collar. –"Ya me olvidaste…" –Susurró con tanta pena que me dieron ganas de llorar.

-"N-no lo sé…" –Me miró con más intensidad.

-"Claro que lo hiciste, por eso nunca más apareciste de nuevo. Te olvidaste de mí y nuestra promesa" –Eso terminó de descolocarme y no tuve duda, era la misma niña que recordé. Entonces me invadió una inmensa culpa. –"¿No vas a decir nada?"

-"Lo siento…" –Susurré con dolor y bajé la mirada.

-"¿Por qué lo sientes? ¿Por dejarme esperando por ti por cinco años?" –Su voz quebrada me hizo subir la mirada para encontrarme con unos hermosos ojos azules tan llenos de dolor.

-"Por eso y más" –Algo me empujaba a sus brazos, algo me decía que tenía que besarla y no sé por qué…pero le hice caso.

Me abalancé hacia ella, me colgué de su cuello y la besé con una desesperación que no sabía que tenía… ni que compartía.

-"Pero ya llegué y no pienso irme de nuevo" –Tomé el collar entre mis dedos y se lo mostré haciendo que sonría tan brillantemente como lo recordaba.

-"Tardaste bastante" –Susurró para besarme nuevamente.

Y hasta ahora no me explico el por qué de aquella desesperación por amarnos…

-"A todo esto… ¿Cuál es tu nombre?" –Reí divertida al recordar nuestro error infantil.

-"Himeko, Kurusugawa Himeko"

-"Chikane, Himemiya Chikane, es un gusto conocer tu nombre al fin" –Rió conmigo para después fundirnos en un cálido abrazo.

**~Fin del Flashback~**

Snif… conshesumare… que historia tan leenda…

-"Y eso pasó en mis narices… rayos…" –Lloriqueaba Shizuma y Nagisa tampoco se contenía.

-"¡Épico! ¿¡Por qué lo dejamos hasta el último!?" –Miku lloraba a moco tendido con una Luka que se hacia la fuerte.

-"Macha, mija, macha" –Se repetían entre sí Ymir y Natsuki mientras se abrazaban por los hombros y alzaban un puño, todo esto mientras batallaban con las lágrimas contenidas en sus ojos… ami no me engañan, son las primeras que quieren llorar como nenas.

-"Esa historia es digna de un libro" –Alabó conmovida Shizuru y Christa asentía frenéticamente con un pañuelo en la mano.

-"F-Fate-chan" –Finalmente cedió mi cobriza para enterrar su cara en mi hombro. Y por más que quiera, no dudé en acompañarla.

-"Manada de exageradas" –Chikane rodó los ojos y tomó de la mano al que puedo decir con certeza "su destinada"

-"Déjalas Chikane-chan, es verdad, nuestra historia es puro drama" -¡Ni que lo digas!

Lloramos abrazadas por un buen rato y cuando nos calmamos nos dimos cuenta de que ya casi era de noche. A Shizuma se le antojaron malvaviscos por lo que preparamos una fogata y cedimos en sus antojos…

A todo esto, ¿Qué tal se vería Shizuma embarazada?

Mmm… me encargaré de sugerirlo a Nagisa más tarde.

-"Hey, ¡pregunta!" –Saltó de nuevo una hiperactiva Miku.

Hablando de hiperactivos… regreso a ver a Himeko que está a punto de comerse su malvavisco pero todas, sin falta, nos abalanzamos a ella.

-"¡NO!" –Y para asegurarme, me comeré su malvavisco.

-"Tch, malas" –Puchero más tarde…

-"Ahora sí, ¿Qué decías coletitas?" –Animo a la pequeña.

-"¡Si tuvieran hijos, ¿qué nombres le pondrían?!" –Pff…

-"COF COF COF" –Se me fue por otra vía… madre mía, no respiro… ¡no respiroo!

-"M-Miku, ¿Qué son esas preguntas?" –Sí, ¿qué son?

-"¿Qué? Me dio curiosidad" –Mueca de inocencia… no me la creo… -"Ya, ya, si quieren yo inicio" –Se señaló mientras guiñaba un ojo. –"Si tuviera una niña la llamaría Mika y si es niño pues… que lo elija Luka-chan" –Turno de la peli-rosa en atrancarse.

-"¿Esa es tu extraña forma de pedirme familia?" –Dijo y Miku rió.

-"Por supuesto, es el turno de Natsuki-chan" –Dijo con voz cantarina y la peli-cobalto se horrorizó.

-"Ara, ara, pues si Natsuki me permite, llamaría a nuestra hija Kaori" –Ay qué lindo, es la primera vez que la veo interactuar con normalidad. –"O una combinación de nuestros nombres como Natsuru o Shizuki, ¿Qué dices, mi lobita?" –Debo admitirlo, son buenas combinaciones.

-"Emm… me gusta" –Sonrió sincera. –"Si es niño me gustaría Hikaru o Ren" –Shizuma a mi lado gruñó y juro que también la escuché ladrar. –"Shizuma" –Cedió riendo con gracia.

-"Mmm… sería mi pequeña Tamao o por qué no, una Nagisa junior" –Sonrió con ternura y Nagisa se sonrojó feliz.

-"Si es niño me gusta Satsuki o Makoto, ¿qué dices?" –Preguntó a Shizuma que asentía pensativa, hasta que volvió a gruñir.

-"Yo feliz, con tal de que no se te ocurra ponerle Ren, aunque a todo esto, ¿por qué no le ponemos Gokú?" –Un bufido y un golpe después. –"Christa…-chan…"

-"No quiero hijos" –Pero saltó enseguida Ymir sin reparar la cara de tristeza de la pequeña. Mala Ymir, mala. –"Agh bueno, solo uno y sería niña" –Miró a la rubia y esta asintió emocionada.

-"Me gusta Victoria" –Y sonrió con gracia para añadir. –"Ya que sería una verdadera victoria el tener hijos contigo" –Se puso de puntillas y besó su mejilla haciendo que Ymir se sonrojara.

-"Como sea. Chikane" –Señaló y las dos se miraron más que emocionadas.

-"Un pequeño Souma" –Dijo Himeko y se hizo el silencio… y eso si que no sé por qué.

-"Dime que estás bromeando" –Salió la voz oscura de Chikane.

-"Jeje, sí, era broma" –Sonrió con inocencia y tocó la punta de la nariz de Chikane. –"Una pequeña Chikaru, que comparta iniciales con mi Chikane-chan" –Aww…aun no supero su historia…snif.

-"Entonces si es niño que sea Hiroshi" –Misma línea de pensamiento… que ternuuura… -"Fate deja de lloriquear y dinos tus opciones" –Mala…

-"Personalmente me gusta Einhart" –Miro a Nanoha y ella niega con una sonrisa. –"Sino…"

-"Vivio" –Es un nombre que vimos juntas y nos terminó encantando.

-"Aww, que lindo, ahora solo faltan los bebés, así que… ¿para cuándo la prole?" -¿¡Qué bicho le picó a Miku!?

-"¿Miku?" –Llamó Luka.

-"Silencio, querida" –Pidió y reímos.

Justo en ese momento una serie de luces surcaron el cielo llenándolo de colores y formas.

Al parecer el plan que mencionó Shizuma era real. Entonces miré a Nanoha sentada en mi regazo y la expresión de fascinación en su rostro me terminó de convencer.

-"Lo que decía sobre ser mi esposa y tener una familia, era muy enserio. Lo tengo más que claro, quiero hacer mi vida contigo y pasarla juntas hasta nuestro último suspiro. Dime, Nanoha, ¿serías mi esposa, mi compañera para toda la vida, mi complemento, mi todo y la madre de mis hijos?" –Le susurré con dulzura mientras tomaba su mano. Pero lágrimas bajaban por sus mejillas y me asusté.

-"Todo lo que quieras y mucho más, Fate-chan. Ahora mismo con solo esto, el estar aquí y compartirlo contigo, soy la mujer más feliz del mundo" –Al fin siento mi alma de regreso. ¡Qué alegría!

-"Aww, ¿acaban de escuchar la cursilada más épica de este viaje?" –Grrr Himemiya.

-"Y falta mucho más. ¡Vamos, chicas! ¿Dónde quedaron los besitos?" –Como no, Hanazono. Ella y su asquerosa imitación de besitos al aire.

-"Hanazono"

-"¿Qué?" –Sonrió con cierta diablura.

-"¿Sabes qué? Tienes razón" –Eso no se lo esperó y reí con ganas al ver su mandíbula en el piso al mirar como tomaba a Nanoha y la besaba con amor.

-"Ya se me antojó uno" –Escuché a Miku y después un sonido sordo. Quizás eran las dos en el piso.

-"Nat-su-ki…" –Llamó Shizuru pero no terminó de hacerlo ya que la peli-cobalto la había tomado de la cintura y la inclinaba muy al estilo teatral.

-"Pervertida y todo, así te amo" –Dijo y le plantó un buen beso.

-"Ymir…" –Pidió y la morena no se lo pensó dos veces.

-"¿Formamos un eclipse, mi sol?" –Más la frasecita…

-"Por supuesto, mi luna" –Ay el amor…

-"Vaya… ¿Orgía?" –Hizo bailar sus cejas… ¿cómo lo hace?

-"¡SHIZUMA!" –Gritamos todas sonrojadas.

-"¡Dios, cállate y bésame!" –Ni dos segundos y la orden fue realizada con gusto.

-"Cómo que ya estuvo de los besos, ¿no?" –Dije y todas pararon…a regañadientes. –"No es por nada, pero ya parece espectáculo" –Y señalé a nuestro alrededor donde se veían a varios tipos con binoculares… espera… ¿acaso esa es la guía espiritualista o yo no sé qué cosa? ¡Hasta nos levanta el pulgar en señal de aprobación!

-"¡Sigan así, muchachas!" –Ese grito… ¿¡Marceline!?

-"Les dije…" –Suspiré ante los chiflidos que nos mandaba la peli-negra guardabosques.

-"Etto… obviando el espectáculo, ¡QUE YA ACABÓ POR CIERTO!" –Un ¡Ow! Desanimado del público después. –"Fate-chan tiene que contarnos su historia con Nanoha" –Y de nuevo va Miku con su puerro asesino.

-"Bueno, no va a ser el mega drama de telenovela de Himemiya" –Advertí y ella rodó los ojos. –"Es una simple historia de amigas de infancia" –Sonreí al recordar a una pequeña Nanoha, con sus típicas coletas. –"Cuando recién nos mudamos a Uminari yo no sabía qué hacer. Por esas fechas era demasiado tímida y la sola idea de salir de casa me asustaba. Pero al día siguiente llamaron a la puerta, era casi de noche y la visita extrañó a Precia-okaa-san pero grande fue su sorpresa al ver a una agradable familia en la entrada, llevaban regalos en las manos y nos daban la bienvenida. Y entonces la vi, aquellos ojos tan chispeantes de alegría de la menor de la familia. Por supuesto ella también me vio y no dudó en acercarse" –Entonces me sonrojé.

-"Pero Fate-chan se escondió detrás de su hermano" –Todas rieron y sentí mi cara arder… de nuevo. –"Desde el primer momento en que la vi me llamó la atención, aquella expresión tan tierna de inocencia y aquellos ojos tan profundos me invitaban a perderme en ellos. No lo dudé dos segundos y me dije _¡Ella debe ser mi amiga!_ Me dio guerra, sin embargo, pero al pasar mucho tiempo juntas, ya que vivíamos a lado e íbamos a la misma escuela, pude finalmente conocerla y ser amigas. Siempre me dije que quería protegerla" –Me vio con ternura y yo tomé su mano.

-"A partir de ese día éramos inseparables, no había cosa que no haga sin ella y ella no veía el momento para pasar conmigo. Lo compartíamos todo, no había secretos entre nosotras, nunca los hubo… o eso fue hasta que llegamos a la preparatoria" –Le guiñé un ojo y ella sonrió.

-"Hasta ese momento siempre vi a Fate-chan como mi única e inseparable mejor amiga, pero después fuimos conociendo a más personas y me di cuenta de que a pesar de considerarlos amigos no era ni por asomo algo similar a lo que sentía por Fate-chan y entonces lo entendí, yo me había enamorado total y profundamente" –Suspiró al recordar. –"Pero también me asusté, era totalmente nuevo para mí y apenas lo acepté no podía estar cerca de ella sin ser tan evidente. Me asusté al pensar en que ella se diera cuenta y se alejara de mí pensando que todo estaba mal, o se incomodara, o de plano que me rechazara porque había alguien más"

-"Por ese tiempo yo también me había dado cuenta de que lo que sentía por Nanoha no era amistad, era amor, pero a mí no me asustó reconocerlo. Me asustó ver su comportamiento, tenía miedo a perderla" –Entristecí al recordarlo.

-"Por el bien de nuestra amistad, o así pensé, empecé a tomar distancia con ella. Evitaba mucho contacto físico, el pasar a solas o tenerla muy cerca, todo esto hacía que me saltara el corazón" –Sonrió avergonzada y escuché a todas reír con ternura.

-"Pero todo tiene un límite y yo ya había llegado a este. Ya no soportaba sentir que se estaba alejando, no lo iba a permitir"

**~Flashback~**

Después de tantos rechazos de su parte, tuve la idea de mentirle para poder hablar. La cité en mi casa, con la excusa de que sería una sesión de estudio grupal donde estaría Hayate, Suzuka y Arisa también. La escuché aceptar dudosa y la esperé paciente.

Apenas sonó el timbre fui a recibirla, le dije que espere en la sala por un momento ya que iría por algo de tomar y comer. Una vez todo listo llevé la bandeja a la mesita de la sala de estar.

-"¿A qué hora llegarán las demás?" –La escuché preocupada y me dolió.

-"Lo siento, te mentí. Las demás no vendrán" –Revelé y ella puso una expresión entre asombro y horror.

-"B-bueno, p-pero me tengo que ir, y-yo"

-"Dime Nanoha" –La interrumpí mientras bajaba la mirada. –"¿Acaso me odias?"

-"¿¡Qué!? ¡NO!" –Respondió enseguida y me alivió momentáneamente.

-"Entonces, ¿hice algo mal? ¿Te ofendí en algo?" –Alcé la mirada con pena y se quedó de piedra por un momento.

-"No, no, ¡No! Para nada, ¿por qué piensas eso?" –Respondió de forma atropellada y le sonreí con tristeza.

-"¿Entonces por qué me evitas?" –Me levanté de mi sitio y me acerqué a ella, logrando que retroceda y comprobando mi punto. –"Lo ves, ¿por qué me evades? Si no me odias, ¿qué te hice que ahora ya no me quieres cerca?"

-"Yo… Fate-chan… no es lo que piensas"

-"¿Y qué pienso?" –Salté molesta.

-"N-no lo sé, sólo sé que no es así" –Tartamudeó mirando a todas partes menos a mí. Aquello me enojó tanto que la tomé del rostro y la giré para que me vea.

-"¡Llevas evitándome desde hace semanas, no me miras a los ojos y tratas de huir! ¡Dime entonces, ¿qué debería pensar?!" –Exploté en frente suyo y la vi temblar. –"Dímelo, no tenemos secretos entre nosotras ¿verdad?" –La vi contener lágrimas y se me partió el corazón. –"Dime, ¿qué pasa, Nanoha?" –Susurré y entonces lloró.

-"N-no… no quiero… n-no puedo" –Negó en el momento en que aflojé mi agarre en su rostro al verla llorar.

-"¿Por qué?" –Insistí.

-"Porque tengo miedo"

-"¿A qué?"

-"A perderte. Tengo miedo a perderte si te lo cuento" –Lloró más y entonces la abracé.

-"No me perderás, te lo prometo. Aquí estoy, no me iré" –Entonces sequé sus lágrimas y ella me miró a los ojos. Estoy segura de que pudo ver la adoración con la que la miraba.

-"Te amo, Fate-chan" –Soltó por fin y por un momento no supe que hacer. En ese mismo instante Nanoha puso cara de horror ante mi inacción y se dispuso a correr pero no la dejé.

-"Nanoha…" –Susurré en su oído mientras la abrazaba. –"Yo también…no tengas miedo. Yo también te amo" –Besé su mejilla como un intento de calmarla.

La vi girarse incrédula y le sonreí. Le sonreí de la mejor manera que podía y se echó a llorar más fuerte mientras balbuceaba lo feliz y tranquila que se sentía.

**~Fin del Flashback~**

-"Ahora que lo repaso, me comporté como una tonta" –Pues…

-"Sí, para qué negarlo" –Le di la razón y ella volteó ofendida.

-"No tuvo drama" –Comentó Miku aún con el bendito puerro en sus manos. –"Pero en definitiva me encantó por tierna, ya me doy por satisfecha" –Hay que ver…

-"Pues sí" –Dijeron las demás.

-"Lástima, es hora de irnos" –Comentó Shizuru y todas la miramos con pena.

-"Tengo que admitirlo, fue una linda salida" –Me sinceré. –"Obviando a Fujino, Natsuki y sus traumas, y la loca de la guardabosques. Ni que decir de Hanazono"

-"¡Hey!" –Se quejaron pero todas rieron después.

Preparamos nuestras cosas en un buen rato y las pusimos en nuestros autos. Una vez listo todo hicimos un círculo cerca de ellos y nos miramos un buen rato… ni idea de por qué.

-"Gracias por el viaje" –Empezó Nagisa con una reverencia que imitó Shizuma.

-"Será un gusto repetirlo" –Añadió divertida la atunera mientras coletitas asentía emocionada.

-"Agh, pero que no sea tan pronto sino afloran mis traumas… y los de ella" –Señalé a Nat que me gruñó.

-"Sería bueno mantener el contacto" –Propuso Chikane y Himeko la tomó del brazo sonriendo tranquila.

-"Sí, bueno… no se pierdan tanto" –Ymir…

-"Ni porque ya nos vamos dejas de sorprenderme" –Comenté y ella me mató con la mirada.

-"¡Entonces quedemos en una parrillada por año nuevo!" –Propuso la pequeña Christa.

-"Nuestra casa está al servicio de ustedes" –Ofreció Nanoha…yo quería conservarla intacta…

-"Entonces ni se diga, nos veremos en unos días en casa de Fate-chan" –Afirmó Fujino y me resigné.

Ya no se irá al diablo solo mi Navidad, sino también mi año nuevo…

¡Oh Yisus!

-"¡Hey! ¿Hay tiempo para una nueva anécdota?" -¿Ahora qué atunera?

-"Sí, por qué no" –Respondió Shizuru.

-"Entonces, ¿ya les habíamos contado el por qué apodamos a Ymir la titán danzarina, de vez en cuando?" –Sonrisa maliciosa… ¡Sabe!

-"¿¡Qué!? ¡Ni se te ocurra, atunera!" –Y empezó la escena de persecución cómica más barata y de la vieja escuela.

Solo falta esa musiquita típica y ponerlo en cámara rápida y estamos hechos.

Como sea, no fue tan malo…

-"¡De regreso yo manejo!" –Ay no, Fujino…

Ya valimos…

* * *

><p><em>Y bueno sí, ya valieron xDD<em>

_Este cap me tomó varios días y eso que lo prioricé! era necesario acabarlo, sino cuando? D: por lo mismo es que tiene de todo :P jejeje!_

_Espero les haya gustado :D_

**_Presi: Que bueno! :3_**

**_IVIT: Dime por dios que no te maté de estrés esta vez! DDD: discuuuulpaaaa la tardanzaaa DD: espero no quieras matarme... mucho :P y sí, este fic sirve para hacer revelaciones necesarias(? ok no :P_**

**_Danny: Genial! Espero que te guste el final también :C paciencia conmigo, ahora todo quiere cargarme :v_**

**_MaryHaoran: Conti! Tarde pero conti! xD espero te guste y sí, se a que te refieres pero es la forma más fácil de nombrar a una empresa con esas dos, que flojera pensar otro nombre! xDD_**

**_Alicia T: Sí, hubo más xD_**

**_Olvidadiza Shirei-kan: Y creeme que casi me arrepiento de agregar tantos al no poder manejarlos todos D: pero diré, I level up! shiiii! xDDD_**

**_Yenny. Brito. 56: Gracias, aquí el final! penita! pero ya lo veía solo como three-shot :C_**

**_Kouhai: Pues ahora las sabes! bueno... las de ChikanexHimeko y Nanofate, la de ShizNat te lo dejo a tu imaginación, pero con pistas! jajajaja ahora tb leere la mente :O nah mentira :P seguiré en espera de esa actualizacion :3 hablamos!_**

**_Yop (Mentira no soy yop, eres tú :C) :De nada(? ok no jajajaja pero debo decir que en cierta manera me hizo un poco más fácil la cosa jejejeje espero te guste el final :3_**

**_Yo sé que eres tú y por lo mismo sabes que me refiero a ti(?: La única que lo notó :'3 y si, se podría decir que si, pero no mucho xq no soy rated M(? jajajaja hablamos :3_**

**_Ultear Milkovich: Y por eso mismo aquí tomé en cuenta lo que me dijiste jajaja espero haberlo hecho bien y que te guste :D y con lo otro... buscalas buscalas! jeje! Saludos!_**

_Y colorín colorado, aquí Fate se nos ha fregado(? oknooooooooo! lel, se acabó el poco de todo! espero y les guste, seguiré escribiendo el que me queda, por que de que lo acabo lo acabo -3-_

_Así que, hasta la próxima! n_n/_


End file.
